


Thoriana/Thranderiana. Part II. In the arms of seduction. A traitor of mine.

by Teriana



Series: The Two Kings and Teriana. The Oak and the Rose II. [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thranduil - Freeform, Thranduil fell in love, conjugal relationship, inescapable temptations, passion dies?, running away from oneself, so hard to stay true, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Is it possible to run away from oneself? To betray one's feelings for the sake of one's true love? He's a wise one that leads passion by the bridle. But to love and be wise is impossible.A power of yoursA fateful signI know, my loveI’m a traitor of mine





	1. Burning in a passionate bloom. My inescapable temptation.

**Author's Note:**

> Strong souls have willpower,  
weak ones only desires.

I was crying in pain in my sleep. I saw myself surrounded with roses and they burned like fire in my hands. I touched them and burned my palms painfully again and again.

“Now, now!” I heard a very familiar voice and sensed these tender lips on mine, gifting me sweet tempting kiss.

I opened my eyes and saw his sapphire eyes.

They smiled at me very excitedly.

The Elven King started kissing me again, but I softly pushed him away.

“Please don’t…”

I found myself lying in his tight embrace. The three of us fell asleep, but now there were only two of us. The Dwarf King disappeared.

Thranduil smiled at me slyly as if nothing had happened.

“Please stop it! I’m not doing a thing to you! I’m just hugging and kissing you, trying to soothe you that’s all!” he explained.

I looked at him suspiciously. The next moment he started biting his lips in frustration.

“I greatly desire you, Caranmeril, it’s true. But I can’t make you want me if you don’t want me to.”

I stared at him, blushing to the roots of my hair, not blinking. But Thranduil noticed all my hidden feelings at that moment.

“What were you dreaming of?” he suddenly wondered. “I heard you call me nin aran in your sleep.” he added, attracting me to his breast and running his fingers through my hair.

“Don’t remember exactly,” I replied hesitantly. “I saw roses in flames. They burned in my hands causing unbearable pain, hurting me immensely. I couldn’t touch them because they were too hot.”

I saw him smirk and then he kissed me on the forehead leering at me.

I looked at him in surprise.

“Why are you smirking, nin aran?”

Thranduil used my bewildered state and once again kissed me. Then he turned on his side, and our eyes met. He started stroking my cheeks with the back side of his palm looking straight into my eyes, mesmerizing me.

“I have a feeling that you’re trying to run away from yourself, nin rin. But your dreams are the wishes your heart makes. I am your burning desire. You rejected me and forbade yourself to think of me. But your inner yearning is very strong within you and it torments you, tears you apart, hurts you immensely. You’re afraid of it; your feelings frighten you because you consider them wrong. You fear that you might expose your real feelings for me. But…” he took my chin and kissed me sweetly. “You should never doubt it and you can’t deny it, you still want me as much as I want you. So it’s pointless to refute my statement. Don’t pretend our love is gone and I was a merest sort of your passing fancy! Don’t you dare to famish your true affection!” He ended, tormenting me with his blaming glance.

My elven husband’s words got me so deeply that I burst into tears without answering him and just fell into his arms.

He held me so tenderly.

Thorin came in at that moment.

He was very alarmed to see me crying on Thranduil’s chest.

“What’s happened? Why is Teriana crying?” he asked looking scowled at the Elven King.

“She had a bad dream, I’m just comforting her.” Thranduil explained not letting me escape his arms though I didn’t resist him.

Thorin nodded.

“I’ll be in the Dining Hall, come to me when you’re able.” He uttered, feeling a bit awkward, and left the room.

Thranduil wiped my tears and tenderly kissed me. During our kiss he put my hand on his thigh forcing our hands to move him closer to me. He was so nigh; I could hardly breathe without touching him. His aroused flesh was pressed against my belly. I felt his hotness and it immediately fired me up.

“Let me burn in your arms, Caranmeril!” he looked me in the eye so plaintively, begging me to concede. “I know you want me.”

I closed my eyes fighting off my desire and sighed.

“You know, I can’t. I love Thorin.”

Thranduil smiled insolently.

“I know you love him, but I also know; we also know that you desire me too.” He took my hand and put it below his bellybutton.

I shook my head trying to escape this sweet seduction, to throw it away from my mind.

“No, this is a very bad idea! It’s wrong from the very start! We shouldn’t do it! It’s not fair to Thorin!” I rebuked him sharply.

Thranduil snorted pettishly.

“Caranmeril??? What does that have to do with Thorin?” he bent his brows showing me his extreme disapproval. “The matter is between us and only us now. It’s not his concern, none of his business! Don’t you see we’ve got a problem here you don’t wish to solve because you’re too stubborn to admit it!”

“Thorin will be hurt because he will feel betrayed by me, don’t you see?” I resented. “We lessen our wants by lessening our desires.'Wîn Rhaweg ir (Our carnal desires) should stay only desires and nothing more. They have no future! We should rein and restrain ourselves!”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!”

The Elven King snorted in disgust and flew into passion.

“Don’t you see you’re hurting yourself, hurting me with your denial, making us feel distressed, entrapped in these forbidden desires? This is the worst way to deal with this! You embitter our lives! Because of you we’re losing the relish for the thousand pleasantries of life! Oh, we’re just in a fine predicament because of you!” he threw his hands in the air, objecting to me with such fervor.

I jumped up on the bed angry with myself and him, of course.

“We are in a perilous predicament, nin aran because of you! Then what do you suggest?”

The Elven King twitched in wrath and rose too. He stood beside me, hands on his sides, glaring at me. He looked so damn majestic being naked, horny and angry right now. His eyes glittered sternly.

“I’m the foggiest! But if you can’t get rid of the idea “Thorin must be here with you”, let’s make it a threesome again as I… ”

“No!” I interrupted him violently. “Absolutely NO! It’s out of the question!”

Thranduil grinned.

“Come on! You told us you liked it.”

I blushed thinking about my baby.

“No! It’s unacceptable at the moment! I’m sorry I have to reject you.”

Thranduil opened his mouth, feeling perplexed.

“You can’t, Caranmeril. You know, you will badly suffer. He begins to die that quits his desires.”

“Let it be so…” I agreed, sighing tiredly because he talked my head off already. “He that desires but little has no need of much. Happiness is a place between too little and too much. Our past must become a memory that will grow fainter through the years.”

“You don’t understand, what you’re saying now!” frustrated Thranduil argued with me. “You won’t be able to live with him, knowing you still want me, hiding your feelings from him, from yourself…” he felt embarrassed, stunned, lost.

“We all have something to hide.” I stressed calmly. “But we need to do it for saving our love. It is easier to suppress the first desire than to satisfy all that follow it.”

And a sudden hush after my words fell.

The Elven King didn’t shout his objection in response; he just glared at me silently.

And slowly his eyes changed and then he gazed at me like I was crazy. He felt too helpless to utter anything else. So I got out of the bed planning to leave.

“I have said all I intended to say on the matter. I’m going to the Dining Hall. Are you with me?”

Thranduil preferred not to meet my eyes and I had to leave the room.

I heard him swear right after I closed the door.

“Curse you both with your love!!!” he went wild and threw himself on the pillows beating them with his fists.

***

Later that night Thorin and I were making love and then Thranduil came.

He suddenly wedged between us, naked, aroused and wet. The Elven King began to harass the Dwarf King kissing and groping him. His wet buttocks rubbed against my belly and his wet hair tickled my neck.

“Miz duzkak!” Thorin resisted him languidly. “It’s not your turn now!” he softly pushed his beloved aside, but Thranduil didn’t wish to give up. He was so molestful; he forced the Dwarf King to feel his slim body, putting his hands on him. His wet hair fell on Thorin’s cheek.

“Why are you so wet?” Thorin laughed merrily.

“I’ve just right from the bathroom, nin meleth!” Thranduil laughed back cheerfully, pushing me away from Thorin with his wet buttocks. I couldn’t resist slapping him on his wiggling hips. Wrapped in a sheet I got out of bed.

“AW! Hey! She slapped me!” Thranduil complained grinning at me with delight.

“Someone forgot to use a towel and made everyone’s wet. The sheets are as slippery as you!” I stressed indignantly. “You couldn’t use a towel, could you?”

The Elven King stole Thorin’s kiss and quickly parted with him.

“Sorry, I’ve interfered…” he conceded defeat. “Go on…I’ll wait for my turn outside the door.” he winked at me piteously as he left the room.

The Dwarf King tortured me with his bored gaze. I came back to him and we returned to our sweet lovemaking. Thorin was very tender and affectionate.

As always, he did his best to make me feel in heaven and even more and finally, fully satiated I fell asleep in his arms.

I was dreaming of Him again. To say exactly I saw a rain of scarlet rose petals. They slowly fell on me from above, on my shoulders, on my skin, burning and making it hot, hurting like fire sparkles.

“Caranmeril…Caranmeril…Caranmeril…” the voice echoed on and on. “You can’t run away from yourself, from your desires, from me…Caranmeril…I am your burning desire…”

“Oh, please! Stop doing this to me! You’re hurting me so much with your devastating passion! Oh, Great Eru, free me, release me from this ordeal!”

Someone gently kissed me, stroked my body and whispered softly.

“I’m here with you, calm down! You have nothing to fear. I love you, my sweetheart. No one can hurt you.”

I opened my tearful eyes and saw Thorin’s beautiful eyes. They shone with love.

“It was just a bad dream, miz dornessi. I won’t let anyone hurt you!” he hugged me and gave his soft and sweet prolonged kiss.

I becalmed in my dwarvish husband’s embrace pretty soon cause he generously shed all his tenderness on me. He kept fondling me and my hair until I ceased my sniffles.

“I believe we need to change our environment a little unless you mind.” he offered. “We can go to the Sea of Rhûn for a day off.”

“I mind not, miz uzbad!” I replied to him, entwining his neck and caressing his shaggy hair.

“That’s good!” happy Thorin gave me a kiss.

***

During the journey to the sea we made stops on the picturesque meadows and glades for picnics and rest.

Thorin sang for us in the evenings, cuddling us until we fell asleep.

The Elven King became very obliging, he helped me every time and everywhere and we twined flowers in wreathes with him for Thorin and us. Thranduil jested and kept retelling about their unimaginable adventures.

This time we were lucky because orcs didn’t disturb us on our way.

As soon as we reached the seashore, which happened three days later, the Elven King rushed to the water with a cheerful hooting and then returned back to the shore, sending splashes towards the Dwarf King’s side.

Thorin pushed him away at first, but when his constant persistence became frenzied, he could no longer hold back and ran to him. They both fell into the waves on the shore struggling and laughing. Thorin finally pressed Thranduil to the sandy surface, gazing admiringly into his merry sapphire eyes.

“You’re so handsome, miz duzkak!”

Thranduil took advantage of this small hitch and pushed his knees into the buttocks of his partner. The Dwarf King fell to his chest, his lips so nigh to the Elven King’s. They exchanged kisses and continued to enjoy this pleasant affair for a long time.

Meanwhile I took off my sandals and stepped into the waves.

The water was very warm and crystal clear. The sun was at its zenith and it was really hot. I reached the right depth and swam. The water cooled me very well and I felt a great relief.

A few minutes later I swam back to the shore.

The two kings saw me. Thranduil pointed me out to Thorin with a tilt of his head. As soon as I got the shore I rose from the water just right in front of the Dwarf King.

“Miz dornessi!” he smiled at me happily and I dived into his embrace. Thorin showered me with kisses and caress, and I snuggled up against him tighter. I felt his excitement and was ready to respond him. But the next moment the Elven King approached me from rear, pressing his body against mine. I could feel the heat of his naked body through my wet dress. He lifted up my dress and now impatiently parted my buttocks, squeezing them tightly. I tried to remove his hands, but I felt Thorin doing the same.

The Elven King began rubbing his aroused cock on my butt. It was pretty pleasant and tempting, but I decided to stop him.

When he began panting in my ear, I tilted my head in his direction and embraced his head, pressing his cheek to mine.

“Nin aran, please stop! I pray! Not now! Please!”

Thranduil showed the whites of his eyes, his lips parted. He was in the middle of his process, starting to moan sweetly.

“You’re killing me with your refusal…” he whispered exchanging his kiss with me and letting me fall completely into Thorin’s arms. He looked at me so miserably as if he had been deprived of some precious thing.

I sighed feeling helpless.

“Are you all right?” the Dwarf King felt concerned.

I looked into Thorin’s alarmed eyes. Did he hear anything? Does he suspect anything?

And then I smiled at him stupidly.

“Yes, miz uzbad!”

Thorin smiled nicely and kissed me drawing closer to him and continued caress me.

***

A few hours before sunset, the both kings and I went for a walk on the beach. We admired the big golden sun that was setting over the horizon. Then the three of us fell asleep on the beach.

I woke up in the middle of the night near the Dwarf King, Thranduil was absent. I sat on the sand, looking out to the sea. The waves were quite calm and whispered tenderly, shimmering in the bright and magical moonlight. I got up and went to the sea.

The water was warm and pleasantly washed my body.

I swam far enough from the shore and stood there admiring the magical glow of the Moon. And the Moon was glaring back at itself from the sea’s surface.

“Beautiful and breathtaking, isn’t it? Just like you, nin rin!” I heard a familiar voice and twitched.

The Elven King came up to me and took my hands in his, pressing them to his bare wet breast. I could feel his frequent heartbeat.

“Feel how you make my heart beat faster, nin rin!” he whispered, pulling me towards him.

I felt his aroused cock pressed against my belly.

“Please, don’t…” I begged.

Thranduil turned a deaf ear. He leaned over and gave me his teasing long-lasting kiss that took my breath away and made me dizzy. I felt my knees buckle and my heart stop beating. At that moment he caught me and held me tight.

“Please…” I almost cried in his arms from this sweet enticement. I simply had no strength to vanquish this strong temptation.

Thranduil dragged me deeper into the sea.

“Are you going to drown us?” I inquired.

“Drown us in thorough voluptuous pleasure!” he answered smiling mysteriously.

I tried to pull my hands out of his, but he suddenly hissed at me.

“Don’t be a fool! We’re far enough from the shore. Do you really think I’d let you return alone? I don’t want you to drown here.”

“Thorin will worry if he doesn’t find us…” I started.

Thranduil grinned.

“We’ll be back in a few minutes. But I think he’s still asleep.” He pulled me impatiently to the shore. It was dark and I almost tripped over the rocks.

“Be careful and don’t get hurt!” he warned.

I cursed quietly.

“Too late to warn!”


	2. The Rose of Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love kills with golden arrows

It was an ordinary summer day and the bright, blinding sun was already at its zenith.

Teriana and Thranduil agreed to meet in the garden on the western slope of the Lonely Mountain.

They made their way towards each other among the labyrinthine rose bushes, stopping for an instant, leaning over the beautiful flowers and inhaling their sweet delicate fragrance.

The Dwarf King stood on the balcony and was about to join them in a few minutes. He prepared to leave but then froze watching as some strange, dubious shadows prowl among the hedges. 

Thranduil touched one of the tender scarlet rose buds, embraced it and breathed in the pleasant sweetish aroma. It besotted him immensely and a happy smile lit his face. He was going to gift it to his only One, his beloved Caranmeril. He plucked the flower and at that moment someone attacked him from behind trying to strike him down to the ground.

The Elven King furiously resisted in response and tried to throw off his opponent. He managed to do it. But when he tried to reach for his sword, two more attacked him from different directions, pushed to the ground on his knees and twisted his arms behind his back, tying them up. And the third grabbed him be the hair, yanked his head back and put a cold blade to his neck.

“Don’t move or I’ll cut your throat!” a rude voice warned him, pressing his dagger to his neck.

Thranduil held his breath.

“What do you want?” he wheezed.

The masked man leaned over his tense face.

“We want you, the Rose of Erebor!”

Thranduil wanted to say something, stunned by the stranger’s weird words but they quickly put a dark bag over his head and gave him a knock on the head. His body relaxed in their hands in a dead faint.

The four strangers dragged motionless Thranduil across the grass to their horses and one of them put him upside down in front of him on the horse.

Thorin watched all this in cold blood, holding his bow at the ready keeping his bow set and prepared to shoot down all of the enemies but the next second he heard a familiar cry not far from the Elven King, and his hands trembled.

Just a few steps from the unconscious Elven King other masked strangers pounced on Teriana, trying to get her. She pushed them away and screamed, struggling to break free from their clutches. But they were of greater number. And they caught her deceitfully from behind.

She was bound hand and foot, and one of the strangers clamped her chin and forced her to look into his dark brown eyes.

“You’ll go with us, the Rose of Erebor!”

Teriana angrily spat in his face.

“I won’t go anywhere with you, bastard!” she twitched in strangers’ arms when this man sent a slap in her face.

“Bitch!” he hissed and ordered in a loud voice. “Drag her to that pretty boy and let’s hit the road!”

The same dark bag was placed over Teriana’s head, and they knocked her senseless too.

The Dwarf King rushed downstairs as quickly as he could. He had to save his beloveds as soon as possible.

He ran outdoors and heard only the fading drumming of the horses’ hooves afar.

Without wasting a second, Thorin jumped on his horse, spurred it and headed off in hot pursuit of the kidnappers.

They frantically rode forward, away from Erebor, bypassing the elven forest to the right and headed further to the east of the Middle Earth.

The Dwarf King stayed abreast to them but also tried to remain unnoticed.

***

The both prisoners were brought into a half-darkened cave with high arches and forcibly knelt down.

Once the dark bags were removed from their heads, they both squinted to get used to darkness.

A tall man in a mask approached them pointing Thranduil’s sword in their faces.

“Which of you is the Rose of Erebor?” he asked menacingly. The blade rushed to the Elven King’s nose.

“You?” the stranger asked.

The Elven King’s eyes crossly drilled him and he kept quiet.

The elven sword whished a circle in the air and shifted to Teriana’s direction.

“Or you?” the man wondered. “Speak up!” he shouted loudly.

But the prisoners kept silence.

“Tarmin!” roared the furious man.

A middle-height guy in the mask ran up to him swiftly.

“I ordered you to bring the Rose of Erebor here! Who did your men deliver? Which of them is that very one the King of Erebor is ready to pay for? Who is the Rose? A girl or a guy, fucking shit???” he walked to the bound prisoners and grabbed them roughly by their long silver hair.

“Fucking resemblance, damn both of you! Will you speak up after all???”

However, the both elves kept pressing him with their hateful glances and were mute.

He pushed them, and they both fell to the rocky ground.

“Both of you will be killed at dawn tomorrow if you do not tell me which of you the Rose of Erebor is! You will have the pleasure of witnessing each other’s death, one by one.” he threatened and added. “Throw them in the dungeon with the rats! It takes the frills out of them and loosens their tongues soon!” he laughed wickedly as he watched his men pull up the resisting prisoners and prepare to take them away.

“Wait!” suddenly he commanded and then leveled with Teriana.

His hand stroke her cheek and then slid to her breast. She wiggled in the hands of her holders. A lustful smile appeared on the man’s lips.

“Bring this luscious elven chick to me in twenty minutes!” he said to one of his men. “I wanna feel her a little.”

Teriana flashed him a contemptuous smile.

***

The prisoners were roughly thrown to the floor, and the guard locked the metal door behind them.

Teriana looked around and noticed a small barred window at the top.

“Hey!” she called Thranduil, who was next to her. “Look, there is a window up there, we can try…”

“I saw it…too high!” interrupted her Elven King grievously.

“You not even tried!” she chided him in a vexed tone.

Thranduil sneered.

“Don’t you see we’re in trap, Caranmeril!” he mouthed his words tried to sound haughtily as if this subject was his private preserve, but in fact it really sounded foolishly.

“Aren’t you gonna break free?” she started to squirm all over her body in an attempt to loosen the string that was wound around her body, but the elastic string became even tighter.

Thranduil crawled closer to her and tried to touch her lips.

“Now is not the time for this!” she roared in annoyed voice and puffed out. “Damn it! This fucking rope is too thick to break!”

“Shhh!” the Elven King whispered, trying to catch her lips with his.

Teriana yielded to him.

Thranduil began to kiss her ardently and rub his body against hers.

She suddenly parted with him, gazing into his perky eyes.

“You got it up.” She hissed irritably.

“Yeah! I want you babe!” he smirked complacently.

She jerked her whole body pushing him aside.

“Could you be serious for once in your lifetime?” she roared indignantly. “How is that you turn any situation round to your dratted obsession about us fucking each other madly like two rabbits no matter where we are?”

Thranduil giggled insanely.

“Relax! I’ll figure it out. Give me some time!” he replied.

She flashed her eyes impatiently.

“I wish we had it! Didn’t you hear them? He’ll be here for me soon. You won’t be able to do a thing to hold them! By the way, do you know who they call the Rose of Erebor?” she asked.

“Whatever happens to you, I love you!” the Elven King replied.

“Whatever happens to me?” Teriana wondered mockingly. “Are you sneering at me?”

Thranduil moved closer to her again.

“I was serious, Caranmeril. I don’t know who the Rose of Erebor is but I know the only one Rose that is the most precious to me and that is YOU! And I wanted you to get me right. I love you.” he whispered.

She swallowed, staring into his brilliant eyes in the half-light, trying to figure out if he was saying it intentionally or for a reason.

She twitched again, looking incredulously at her elven husband.

“You know, I don’t believe you, nin aran. You lied to me so many times!”

Although the Elven King wasn’t happy with her answer, he uttered.

“This time it is truly true! I’m not in the mood for jokes.”

She swallowed, staring into his shining eyes in semi-darkness, trying to get if he was saying it deliberately or for a reason.

He seemed to read her mind.

“There’s a reason, Caranmeril. A great need for you in my beavered heart. The heart you enfettered to yours by your bewitching powers.”

“What are you saying…” she began, feeling herself flushing. But Thranduil leaned closer to her and continued.

“I’m madly in love with you, Caranmeril! Desire first, death afterwards.” his wet lips touched hers again, merging in a fervent kiss. She had no will to resist him.

They had no idea they were being overheard from above.

The Dwarf King has heard many curious things from his beloved Thranduil. Yes, he who listens at doors hears more than he desires.

Stunned by Thranduil’s unexpected confession, he froze on the rock staring into the void.

His Teriana and his beloved Thranduil are in love with each other – this scene stung him to the quick.

Yes, love kills with golden arrows.

***

The door opened and the guard came in to take her.

Teriana started opposing the man in the mask when he pulled her up.

“Let me go, moron!” She shouted hatefully.

Thranduil made an attempt to help her. But he was too clumsy with his hands tied behind his back.

The man in the mask laughed mockingly at him and left Teriana.

He came up the Elven King and uttered.

“Although Borega ordered not to spoil you but I’m eager to see you fall with a crash to my feet!”

“Just try!” the Elven King hissed and fell to the ground in a second when the man pushed him.

That one snickered stupidly watching Thranduil funnily squirm.

“Fucking scum!” He growled in a helpless attempt to get up. The man in the mask kicked him in the ribs.

Thranduil was bent double with pain.

“Please stop!” Teriana cried out when the man continued to strike sharp blows on defenseless Thranduil. “That’s me who you need! Take me!” She shouted loudly, trying to distract the man and hopped on her spot.

Thank Eru he ceased the violence and returned to Teriana. He lifted her body and placed over his shoulder. Teriana looked at writhing Thranduil who was gazing at her with frightened eyes.

****

Borega was expecting for the girl to appear in his room. When Tarmin led Teriana inside, he felt his lust begin to burn ready to burst out. The King of Erebor would certainly give a rich ransom for her because he was sure that she was the Rose of Erebor.

He also thought that nothing would happen if he felt her a little.

His greedy eyes devoured her slender form. Or maybe he will be lucky and get more.

Borega pulled the captive girl closer and whispered.

“I will be tender to you, the Rose of Erebor.” he said, smiling lustily.

Teriana kept silence, just gazing loathingly at the man.

The man in the mask didn’t wish to untie her. So he just pushed her onto his bed and leaned upon her with all his weight.

His hungry hands roughly pinched and groped her body. She resisted him as strongly as she could. But still it was impossible to break free.

This bastard tried to kiss her and pressed his slobbering lips against her.

Teriana moaned in disgust, turning her head to the side.

Once he ceased it; she spat right in his face.

He slapped her in the face.

“Bitch!” Borega was infuriated. He pounced on her, pressed her tighter to the bed and spread her legs.

“Help! Help!” she yelled loudly, understanding that no one would come for her.

“Scream louder, bitch! No one can hear you!” Borega was trying to bridle an unruly, wiggling girl underneath. His hungry hands seized her firmly and turned her face down in a one throw.

Teriana screamed wildly, pressed into the pillow, and she started suffocating as this bastard fell heavily on her again, pawing her buttocks and trying to thrust in her.

But right the next moment she heard a strange disgusting yelp and felt her rapist’s body slip down to the floor with a tumbling sound.

Someone cut the rope her hands were tied with and turned her face to him.

Teriana burst into tears trembling nervously and wrapped her arms tightly around the neck of her brave savior.

“Oh, miz uzbad!” Teriana sobbed on his shoulder.

“Shh…” Thorin’s hands stroked her body soothingly. He kissed her wet cheeks. “Calm down, my little one! I’m here. Everything’s fine. Nothing threatens you any longer. Shh…”

His tender voice and touches seemed to comfort his wife well and she stopped shivering.

Thorin felt her relax in his arms.

“Oh, Thorin, thank you so much!” His beloved whispered to him again and again thanking him with kisses. Erelong the Dwarf King realized that he was melting in the warmth of her dearest body.

“Wait!” he stopped her ardent gratitude feeling dizzy and excited. “We also need to liberate the Elven King.” he suddenly revived the words of his partner who revealed his feelings to Teriana.

Teriana reluctantly separated from Thorin, pausing her eyes on the dead body at her feet and then turned to the Dwarf King.

“Yes…” she got herself together and looked with interest at Thorin. “He is in the dungeon; I can show you the way. Come along!”

Thorin nodded clutching the sword in his hands.

***

It was not so difficult to get into the prison. Thorin managed to knock out the guard and they could enter the darkened cave without any hindrance where not so long ago was Teriana with the Elven King.

Thranduil was asleep when Thorin and Teriana came to save him.

Thorin breathlessly watched as Teriana carefully knelt down before his beloved and kissed him waking him up. She cut the rope and began to rub his numb wrists.

“Caranmeril, you’re back!” he was elated so much, kissing her rampantly and held her close to his body. “Oh, my sweet, brave girl! You came here for me! I adore you!”

She felt really embarrassed and ruffled his silver hair.

“Well, nin aran. I think you should thank Thorin for saving us.”

Thranduil shot a very quick glance over Thorin and growled out.

“Thanks!”

Then he switched to his precious girl who was in his arms now.

“Oh, if you only knew how terribly my heart ached for you when that bastard dragged you away! I was worried a lot!” his hands caressed maiden’s body.

“Yeah, I’m sure you were, nin aran!” Teriana agreed. “I’m lucky Thorin saved me.”

Thranduil kept rejoicing expressing his joy in numerous kisses that he generously showered Teriana’s body.

The Dwarf King watched and listened to his beloveds in dumbfounded state as if his mind was in some haze.

His alarmed thoughts were distracted by Teriana’s sudden question who had managed to break contact with importunate Thranduil.

“Miz uzbad, do you have a plan to get us out of here?”

Thorin gave her a restless eye, feeling uneasy.

But he couldn’t answer Teriana’s question because the Elven King intervened again.

“I have a plan, Caranmeril!” he suddenly blasted, rising together with her.

Everyone hushed listening to him.

The Elven King ran his hand through his long silver hair, licked his lips and uttered.

“I saw a bottle of wine in the guard’s hands…”

“Gosh! Stop it, nin aran! Now is not the time for drinking!” Teriana chided him.

Thranduil chuckled.

“I never even dreamed about it, Caranmeril! I only wished to use it for my plan. I devised a plan of retreating escape. Where is it?”

“Smashed over the guard’s head.” Thorin muttered. “I wasn’t aware you would need this.”

“Damn it!” Thranduil cussed. “Did he have any more wine?”

“Why do you need this wine?” Teriana insisted.

But the Elven King didn’t care to explain anything to them.

Instead, he left them together for a few minutes and then returned with a broken bottle that still had some wine in it.

“Can you play dead well, Caranmeril?” he wondered and, without waiting for her answer splashed out the red wine over her white dress.

“What have you done?” she resented loudly but the next moment his hands ruffled her hair and tore her dress’s bodice.

“Hey, are you crazy??? What are you doing???” Teriana’s indignation was seething. She grabbed Thranduil’s shirt, and he suddenly jerked in her hands, leaving a piece of cloth from his clothes.

“Oh?! You did it! Great!” he chuckled funnily.

“So what the hell is going on here???” the maiden exclaimed in irritation, and Thranduil had to press his palm to her lips.

“Sh! Sh!” he hissed and put a finger to his mouth, miming “shush”. “You can attract our foes over here with your loud cries.”

Thranduil beckoned the Dwarf King with his hand and said.

“Thorin is one of them. We have joined with you to fight and kill each other. He'll kick us out because we're dead. He said it in one breath.

“Put on the guard’s clothes on you and get us out of here.”

Teriana removed the Elven King’s palm from her mouth and stared at him in exasperation.

“Can you explain your behavior? I don’t understand anything.”

The Elven King gave her an astounding smile and ravished a kiss from her.

“Thorin is one of them. We got into struggle with you and killed each other. He’s gonna throw us out because we’re dead.” He said it in one breath.

Teriana frowned.

“No! That’s too risky! They will suspect that we are cheating them. Your plan has too many imponderables!”

Thranduil stole another kiss from his wife.

“Oh, stop kissing me and be serious!” she shushed him.

“Well, I can try.” Thorin agreed, showing his interest. “But you are to remain motionless while I’ll drag you.”

Teriana examined Thranduil’s lively eyes and said reluctantly.

“Fine. Let’s try it.”

Meanwhile, the Dwarf King went to the unconscious guard and took off his black suit and the mask. He quickly returned to his beloved and at first they were confused by his new appearance mistaking him for a stranger, and froze in indecision. But when he came up a little closer they relaxed and understood it was Thorin.

“I’m ready.” That one uttered hoarsely.

Teriana breathed a sigh of relief.

“What am I to do?” she asked as the Elven King lay down on the ground and held out his hand to Thorin.

“Do what I do and pretend to be dead.” Thranduil explained.

Their wife placed herself near the Elven King and extended her hand to the Dwarf King.

“I trust you can take us out, miz uzbad.”

Thorin squeezed his queen’s hand and promised.

“Don’t worry, miz dornessi.”

Teriana closed her eyes and felt him pull them out of the dungeon.

Thranduil’s plan seemed to have worked well and no one paid attention to them until Thorin pulled them outside. It was really dusty and the Elven King spoiled everything as soon as he inhaled the dirty air.

He started sneezing and twitching and soon had a strong sneezing fit and tearing of the eyes.

By this moment some of the masked strangers had noticed this odd scene and so it was useless for Thranduil to play dead.

Thorin pulled out his sword and rushed into attack on enemies. He killed one of them and threw his weapon to Thranduil who partially recovered from his misfortune. That one picked up the sword and wedged into the crowd of opponents, sending smashing blows in every direction.

Teriana did not waste her time too and found some long stick and fought the strangers clearing her way to the place where these people kept their horses. She reached the harnessed animals and untied three of them. Then she shouted to the two kings signaling them.

But her husbands were fully engaged in the fight. These damned enemies grew with each minute. For unclear reason they mostly harassed Thranduil. Perhaps they still mistook Thorin for one of them because it was rather difficult to distinguish him from the other masked men and that’s why it all felt like chaos. The Dwarf King took full advantage of this and was disposing of his opponents speedily.

When at last our three heroes climbed the horses very quickly, they spurred the animals leaving this dratted place hastily.

Teriana turned back several times to find out something, and it felt like the Elven King learnt what bothered her strongly.

He glimpsed at her and yelled.

“Don’t worry, they don’t have bows!”

***

Two days later the two kings and their queen almost reached Erebor. Now that they broke away from the enemy they rode back home very slowly.

The Dwarf King watched his beloved Thranduil who rode close to Teriana in a rather playful mood and he amused her with funny stories all the time provoking her laughter.

Thorin listened to their conversation.

“We got it made! Me and you, we are true heroes!” The Elven King leaned over to Teriana and hugged her. She had to grasp the reins tightly to steady herself. “Of course, I wouldn’t have done a thing without you, nin muin Caranmeril.” He shot her a wink and added. “Have you thought about my words?”

Teriana gave Thranduil an ironic smile and noticed.

“Well, I’m not sure about us, nin muin aran, but Thorin is a true hero of this story. If not for him, we wouldn’t be talking to you right now.”

The Elven King muttered something under his breath that sounded like “Melkor a bit!” and then looked at his queen so plaintively as if hinting to her at his sad plight.

“I wore my heart upon my sleeve, I believe that I deserve a tiny particle of your attention, Caranmeril!” his voice sounded fractious.

“You hold all my attention every single minute of my life, nin muin aran.” Teriana replied.

Thranduil licked his lips fumbling with words.

“I mean…I mean…you know what I mean Caranmeril.” He cast a quick look over his shoulder at the Dwarf King and whispered. “Let’s talk about this at home.”

Thorin saw Thranduil move away from Teriana as if he felt they were being watched but he showed no interest.

Later that night in their royal room the queen and her two kings had a little conversation before going to bed.

Teriana was sitting before the mirror combing her silver hair and Thranduil was on the sofa behind his wife, his eager eyes fixed on her.

“I believe you will no longer need your nightgown, my sweet Rose.” The Elven King’s voice uttered all of a sudden and he approached Teriana. His arms wrapped about her neck and he leaned forward to her ear starting to whisper endearments in it.

The queen giggled merrily, his hair titillated her skin.

“Stop it! That’s too ticklish, nin aran!”

Thranduil’s hands attempted to take off her clothes but Teriana resisted him.

Thorin came in and found his beloveds having fun.

“I’ve told ya to pull your dress off, nin muin Caranmeril. That’s highly indecent to stay dressed before your dear husband.” Thranduil’s deft hands made another attempt to free his wife of her night dress and he managed to denude her shoulders.

Teriana grabbed Thranduil’s wrists and quickly whispered.

“Not now, nin aran. Let me ask Thorin first.”

“Bad girl!” he narrowed his eyes and added audaciously. “I will rip it off you when you’re in bed.”

Teriana rewarded her impatient elven husband with affectionate smile and turned to the Dwarf King.

“Miz uzbad, to tell you the truth it remained a secret for me.”

Thorin’s eyes expressed his interest and he sat down on the bed.

“I’m listening, miz dornessi.” He beckoned to his wife and as she approached put her on his laps.

The Elven King produced a snort of despise and folded his hands.

Teriana pretended that she saw nothing and asked Thorin.

“Once we’ve been kidnapped these villains demanded to tell them which of us the Rose of Erebor was.” Teriana glimpsed at annoyed Thranduil and continued. “They said you would pay a ransom for the Rose of Erebor. We also couldn’t figure out who this Rose was. So could you share with us your opinion on this matter?”

Thranduil suddenly came to his beloveds pushing Teriana off one of Thorin’s knees and settled himself on it.

A mischievous smile played on his lips and he said to Thorin.

“Yes, nin meleth. I’d also like to hear your words.”

The Dwarf King laughed in his velvety baritone and embraced his partners.

“You are both my Roses of Erebor, the most precious for me, dearer than anything in the world.” Thorin’s voice sounded with effusive tenderness. “One is silver and the other is scarlet.”

“In my opinion, everything is clear, Thorin.” Thranduil broke out, winked at him playfully and tapped him on the shoulder.

Teriana glanced at her elven husband and dared to express her theory.

“You mean the colors of our flowers, mine and yours, nin aran?”

The Elven King’s broad smile hinted at her right guessing.

“Almost fine, Caranmeril! But as you remember, the kidnappers kept asking us one and the same question which of us the Erebor’s Rose was. Unfortunately, neither of them could fathom this mystery because we both had roses on our emblems and this little coincidence made a precious mess of things.”

“Ah, that’s how it is!” Teriana exclaimed and noticed the Elven King’s fingers stretch to her nightgown again.

“It will be cool in the morning and I’ll be chilled.” His wife looked strictly at her restless husband and rose up.

“My love is awesomely hot, Caranmeril. The heat of my body will not let you get cold.” The Elven King’s lips were smiling complacently as he got up too.

They turned facing each other.

“I abhor you boasting this way, nin aran, though I understand that this is your distinctive manner of behavior.” Teriana mentioned.

Her husband wearing the same smile on his lips started nodding.

“Yes, Caranmeril. And I’m very special and unique, because I’m one in my kind.”

Teriana cast down her eyes for an instant and bared one shoulder.

Thranduil’s brows flew up in astonishment.

“What does that mean?” he was puzzled.

“Means, I sleep in the middle. And the heat of your body will keep my naked shoulder warm.”

Teriana’s remark amused Thranduil and he replied quickly to her.

“All right! But let me remind you that I always sleep denuded, my dear one, and that means that you’ll have to take off your dress because you’ll get hot beside me.”

“Sure.” His wife’s answer was calm but her eyes were mirthful and that implied she was up to something.

While the Elven King meditated on this matter she got into bed together with Thorin and they lay down on the pillows.

Teriana shared her innocent smile with Thranduil and suddenly uttered.

“Would you come to us, nin aran?”

The Elven King was taken a little bit by surprise.

He climbed into bed to his beloveds and then heard her whisper to Thorin.

Thranduil screwed up his left eye watching Thorin take off his clothes.

“What’s going on?” he said trying to understand this intricate game.

“Nothing. We’re just going to sleep, nin aran.” Teriana’s lips wore a mysterious smile and that’s why Thranduil refused believing her.

“I’m not sure that’s what you planned.” He said right away.

His smiling wife beckoned him to them and as he was nigh, said.

“Thorin promised to cool me down when I’m seized with your hot fire, nin aran, so that I would not burn down to ashes.”

“Hey!” Thranduil’s voice was full of indignation but then Teriana seduced him with her kiss and all his hurts and huffs blew out of his head. 

Thorin opened his eyes and found himself alone, his beloveds disappeared in an unknown direction.


	3. Entrapped in the Deal. In Captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love truth even if it harms you,  
and hate lies even if they serve you.

The Elven King dragged me to a grassy ground spot where trees grew near the shore.

Then, before I knew it, he’d pulled me down, starting to grope my body rather roughly. I was not in the mood to resist him so I relaxed and just gazed at him.

“If I let you do what you want, will you release me after all? Would you be so kind and stop torturing me?”

Thranduil froze for a moment and gave me a cheeky smile.

“No way, Caranmeril! You know the answer perfectly well!”

I let out an exasperated sigh.

“What shall I do then?” I wondered tiredly.

The Elven King ripped off my clothes and fell on top of me.

He laughed foolishly.

“Do what you did before. Be gone with your demure air! Respond to me, love me, share your pleasure with me, let us both have pleasure!” he exclaimed ardently, kissing me.

“And if I don’t want to?” I asked, trying to sound completely indifferent.

Thranduil smiled cunningly.

“You’re afraid to want me, but I know, that you desire me. I am like a dangerous virus in your blood. I got you infected with my never ending passion…”

I smiled ironically at his remark.

“Often does one desire what one does not need.”

But the Elven King pretended not to hear my words. He had my legs parted and suddenly thrust in me. I couldn’t help arching in pleasure under him.

He started laughing foolishly again.

“See, you have no choice but to surrender to me. Love truth even if it harms you, and hate lies even if they serve you.” His pushes inside were so sweet and then he went even deeper when he spread my hips wider, that I moaned and arched again.

He kissed me so violently making me crazy, firing that burning desire like a strong devastating firestorm inside me.

“My love is so sensual, you can feel me burning in your arms, inside you! The power of fever can never make us part!” he moaned in my ear. “Ready to come now…” he panted suddenly and I felt him cease his moves. A few seconds later he, sweaty and breathless, sprawled across me.

Thranduil imprinted his little kiss on my cheek and whispered quietly.

“Sorry, I was too quick, nin rin. You probably wanted to get your pleasure. I can do that for you in a few minutes. Now hold me, I really need a good hug from you or I would think you didn’t want me or that I wasn’t good enough.” He smiled sluggishly.

I had to hug him. He was breathing heavily.

“Sometimes, I can’t understand you at all.” I confessed.

He snorted haughtily.

“And you shouldn’t. Don’t try! I said you have no choice. You love me or you love both of us at the same time.” He cleared his throat. “But as far as I remember, you told me you wanted one man at a time, right?” There was a hint of mockery in his voice.

I replied nothing. His words drove me in a deadlock. Now I felt enslaved. Enslaved by my duties, enslaved by my desires, enslaved by the Elven King. A traitor of mine, of my own self – one word. “Oh, Great Eru, free me, release me from this ordeal!”

Thranduil broke through my thoughts with his sudden kiss.

“I’m ready, nin rin!” an inspiring smile appeared on his lips. “You can take me on top.”

I remembered the Dwarf King right away.

“Thorin’s awake probably looking for us.” I looked at him worried.

The Elven King only smirked disdainfully.

“Don’t see any problem if he finds us here making love together …”

“Are you nuts?” I hissed broiling with indignation, getting off the grass and moving closer to him. “I told you, it must remain a secret between us, he must never know!”

“Why not?” Thranduil smiled complacently as if teasing me. “You think he’ll be jealous, but he won’t. He knows you love him and true to him…”

“True?” I laughed. “You call me true when I betray him with the next man. Mmm…the one I’m passingly familiar with? You have nothing to lose, but I’m losing my decency!”

The Elven King put an insulted look, frowned disgust and pursed his lips.

“I’m not the next man, not the one you’re passingly familiar with, Caranmeril! I am the King of the Woodland Realm, your second husband and lin aran (your king)! I have every right to love you the way Thorin Oakenshield does as we made the deal!” he pronounced strictly putting me in my place.

I gripped his shoulders tight.

“Yeah, I know you stop at nothing, nin aran! But don’t you understand that you’re both tearing me apart?” I cried in despair. “Each of you wants to make love to me. And if before it was fine, now it seems an impossible task for me!”

Thranduil snorted. His look was totally dispassionate now.

“Don’t you understand that I love Thorin? I love him with all my heart, just like I love you. We love him with you. But I want to belong only to him not to anyone else!” I whispered in a breaking voice.

Thranduil smiled derisively.

“And what about me, nin rin? What about the deal?”

I sighed sadly, lowered my eyes, and gave in.

“The deal is the deal, I have no choice, you’re right. But the feelings are above any deal as they are more important!” I shook him sudden. “Aren’t you happy and pleased when Thorin makes love to you? I mean isn’t that enough for you to feel delighted? Aren’t you satiated with him?”

The Elven King looked at me appraisingly.

“I am. But as I said I’d not like to content myself with Thorin only. I also need to love you as much as he does. I must get the pleasures he gets. Besides,” he grabbed my chin in his hands and moved his face closer to mine. His lips moved against mine, and I could feel his hot breath. “I just revel in the power of possessing you. I love the way you give me your energy, surrender to me, fall under my complete control.”

The next moment he began kissing me passionately and whispered in my ear. “I am your begetter of pleasures. I am your strongest temptation you can never ever escape…never ever, Caranmeril, aniron len…” he frantically groped me, making me tremble in his hands. He sensed my weakness using his power breaking through the walls like a strong stream of water.

My elven husband teased me greatly, rubbing his aroused cock below my belly, tickling my body with his silky hair and squeezing my buttocks, attacking me with passionate kisses. He was burning hot. I couldn’t stand it anymore and I held him tighter, forcing him to fall on top of me.

I saw Thranduil smirk with satisfaction. I lost sense of time falling into abyss of pleasure. We burned together in flames of passion, like two dancers, sharing our energies, bursting into lust, sinking in our desires, sweetly moaning, panting and moaning again, gasping for air, trembling with pleasure in each other’s arms. We did this several times reaching these dazzling, sensual climaxes and soon lay sweaty and breathless on the sand.

“Oh! I think I will die now, my begetter of pleasures!” I was suffocating from cough.

Thranduil laughed. “It was just a warm-up, nin rin. The real pleasure is ahead!”

I snorted.

“Are you kidding? I can’t feel my body at all! I think I’m already dead! You are endurable inexhaustible lover!”

The Elven King roared with laughter.

He leaned against my top and pressed my hands to the sand gazing wily into my eyes.

“Now we are talking! Gonna love you to the last breath!” he pronounced lustfully and leaned toward me for a kiss. But when his lips barely touched mine, we both heard someone’s loud voice.

“Don’t move!” the sharp tip of the spear was pressed against Thranduil’s shoulder blade.

I saw warriors in golden armor and horned helmets and then gazed at the worried eyes of the Elven King. He looked sideways at me, a question on his lips.

“Armed men.” I whispered.

Thranduil tried to turn his head, but was again roughly pricked by the spear.

“I said, don’t move!” the warrior shouted angrily.

Another warrior approached us.

“What is it, Borega?” he asked.

“Naked elves!” spat Borega. “Looks like we caught them engaged in a rather pleasant affair!” he whistled looking at me and then roughly pushed the naked Elven King away from me to the second warrior.

I put on my dress quickly, but the first man came closer and he rudely grabbed my chin looking into my eyes.

“Ha! What a pretty rose! Blue eyes, sweet lips…think Warlin will love you.” his hand felt my breast and then it went lower.

Thranduil jerked in the warrior’s arms.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” he resisted, but the armed man punched him in the chest so strongly that the Elven King got the wind knocked out of him. The second man twisted his arms back and held him tightly.

When the man’s hand tried to push my legs apart, I hit him right in the middle of the groin.

He gasped, doubled over, and gave me a good slap in the face that I fell to the ground.

“Nasty elf bitch!” he spat.

I licked my lower lip which was salty with blood and looked at the Elven King. He was burning with anger. I sent him a pleading look that told him not to resist. He had no choice but to submit.

Borega, the man who had groped me pointed the spear at me. “Get up and put something on your boyfriend. Hate naked elf males!”

I rose quickly and tore the hem off my long white dress, making a kind of bandage around his hips. Our eyes met and I saw a serious dismay in Thranduil’s eyes, he worried about me.

Meanwhile, Borega came up to us and tied our hands behind our backs with a thick rope.

“Tarmin, we must go now!” he said, pushing us rudely forward. “Shake a leg!”

We had to obey. I looked back at the shore and suddenly my heart beat faster as I saw Thorin in the bushes.

“Thorin si! (Thorin’s here!)” I whispered to Thranduil.

The Elven King cheered looking around.

The warriors kept pushing us forward, stabbing us painfully in the back. It was extremely difficult to move, as we were both barefoot with Thranduil, and the ground was covered with stones, some of them were really sharp.

Erelong we turned into the road between the rocks. It was getting hotter as the sun was at its zenith, and the warriors seemed a little tired too, their armor was not so comfortable for the hot days. We were tired and thirsty, but no one would let us stop. Suddenly the warriors decided to take a break. We stopped at the large rock and Borega took out a flask of water and started drinking greedily.

I licked my lips looking at him. He seemed to notice it.

“Want it?” he asked removing his helmet and we saw his bald head.

He approached and gave me a drink. Then suddenly he grabbed my hair quite painfully.

“You’re too damn beautiful to belong only to Warlin! I wanna taste you now first!” he dragged me away from the path.

“Let her go!” the Elven King began resisting in Tarmin’s arms violently. And that villain punched him again.

I tried to kick the man as he pulled me behind the rock. I struggled in his arms, wriggled, resisted with all my strength, screamed and spat in his face, but he pushed me rudely down, leaned upon me with all his weight, scraping my skin with his sharp armor, while he roughly groped me everywhere. I even tried to bite him, but he slapped me again.

“Elf bitch!” he grumbled angrily.

I hit my nape on a rock and heard a ringing in my ears before I lost my consciousness.

“Teriana!!!” somebody was shaking me by the shoulders. “Are you all right?”

I automatically moved my knee and hit my imaginary enemy.

“Ouch!” I heard a familiar hoarse voice above me and felt his hold tightened on me.

I opened my eyes and saw the Dwarf King. He grimaced in pain.

“Sorry!” I blushed. “I didn’t know it was you.”

Thorin nodded, leaning toward me.

“How are you?” he asked cautiously.

I looked down at my scratched slightly bleeding body and my white dress stained with blood.

“Think, I’m all right. Where’s Thranduil?” I asked in a worried voice.

Thorin clouded up.

“I saw you captured on the beach by two Easterlings. They were going to take you to their leader…”

“Easterlings?” I was amazed. “I thought these lands were uninhabited!”

I was really surprised. “We have come here so many times that I thought we must fear only the orcs. Watch out!” I cried out suddenly noticing an armed man behind us. I pulled the Dwarf King to me and together we rolled quickly to the right. The heavy axe struck sparks from the stone.

Thorin rushed to the armed man and attacked him with Orcrist and they fought. I got up desperately looking around for Thranduil. But there was no one here but the three of us.

Thorin grabbed the axe handle from Borega and yanked it back.

The next moment the enemy was defeated; he was slain by his own weapon.

I threw myself into Thorin’s embrace.

“And where’s Thranduil? I can’t see him anywhere!” I was alarmed.

Disturbed Thorin looked at me.

“I saw him with another warrior. Perhaps he would be taken to their camp?”

I tensed greatly and shuddered.

“We must urgently catch up with them and save him!” I shouted.

“Yes,” the Dwarf King agreed. “But first we need to make a plan. We’re outnumbered. I suggest caution in a situation like this.”

I nodded my approval.

Thorin gave me a big hug.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, miz dornessi! Why did you leave me alone?” he whispered affectionately breathing in the sweet scent of my hair.

I was about to tell him that the Elven King had taken me, but I stopped, remembering what we’ve done on the shore last night. I blushed and licked my lips. Blood streamed from the wounded lip down my chin.

“He hurt you!” Thorin was angry and upset and tried to see what was going on. “Show this to me!”

I waved my hand. “It’s all right! Don’t worry! Just a scratch.”

The Dwarf King wiped the blood away and kissed the wound.

“Hurts no more!” I smiled thankfully, but then felt the blood run again.

“Wait, wait!” Thorin tore a strip from my dress and held it to the wound.

“Don’t talk or smile for a while.” He advised.

I nodded again.

“My sweet dornessi,” he sighed, his blue sky eyes radiated tenderness. “I’m very happy you’re safe and I found you!” he swung me from side to side. “I was really scared when I woke up and couldn’t find you. I relaxed for some time when I saw the clothes of the Elven King on the sand and understood you had left together. But when four hours had passed and it was time after the dawn, I began to worry that you hadn’t return. I was walking along the shore to the mountainside when I saw you both captured by the Easterlings. I’ve been waiting for a chance to help you and I used it. Now we need to save Thranduil.” He suddenly moved away the scrap of cloth and kissed me. I responded to him, embracing his neck.

“Want you so much!” he whispered in my ear.

“Me too.” I whispered back.

“It’s too dangerous to do it in such an unsafe place.” Thorin said.

“Yeah.” I answered and gave him a sweet prolonged kiss.

“Miz dornessi!” he uttered with admiration, peering into my eyes. He couldn’t help but kiss me in return. “I’m so happy, you can’t even imagine!” his eyes shone miraculously as he stroke my belly gently.

“Love is a flower which turns into fruit at marriage. A brother or a sister to our Thorin? What do you think?” he wondered, smiling joyfully.

I smiled back happily.

“I don’t know, miz uzbad. Be patient and we’ll find it out soon enough.”

The Dwarf King hugged me softly and whispered.

“I love you, miz dornessi!”

“Me too, miz uzbad!” I whispered to him and sighed guiltily remembering the passionate intimacy I’d had with the Elven King. I closed my eyes feeling extremely ashamed. My whole body burned now in a shameful fire in the arms of my beloved. I thought I had betrayed him by yielding to the sweet seduction of the Elven King. I felt ashamed and really stupid. There was only one chance to correct it, but for that I needed Thranduil.

The Dwarf King seemed to get suspicious and looked at me.

“Something’s wrong, miz dornessi?” his gaze was so intent that I gave in and burst into tears. I tried to get to my knees, but he held me tight.

“I dare not to fold my arms about thee. I betrayed you, miz uzbad! I don’t deserve your love!” I cried in despair. “You should punish and send me away from you! It’s totally my fault because I’ve yielded to the temptation again!”

Thorin suddenly smiled and put his arms around me, stroking my hair, kissing me and wiping away my tears.

“Mahal! Calm down, miz dornessi! I know about your lovemaking. You shouldn’t worry. I am not angry with you at all. I am one hundred percent sure it wasn’t your idea to run away from me this time. I know Thranduil's tricks well enough to know what he’s up to. If he contrives something – nothing will prevent him from doing it…”

“I don’t love him!” I exclaimed angrily.

“Even this!” the Dwarf King confirmed. “Bet, he used the word deal as a strong argument again?” he asked.

“Uh-huh,” I sniffled in his arms. “We are on the warpath again. I wish he wouldn’t do that. But I understand that he is right. I have no choice. I’m in a hopeless predicament.”

Thorin smiled at me adorably.

“It is love that makes the impossible possible. And I’m of a strong opinion that you always should have a choice, miz dornessi. I will certainly find it for you as soon as possible. The steps must be taken.”

I pressed my forehead to his, looking hopefully into his eyes.

“Thank you, miz uzbad.” I breathed a sigh of relief.

“The pleasure is mine.” Thorin smiled at me and gifted me his sweet kiss.

***

Scarce ten minutes had passed when the plan to rescue the Elven King was ready.

First we returned to our horses on the beach. We left Thranduil’s horse and galloped to the northeast to the Valley of Celduin River to the place known as Dorwinion.

We reached it very quickly. There we bought a cart with hay and long reins for the horses. Then we visited a local market and purchased one liter of the headiest wine. Everything was ready now and we prepared to leave for the Easterlings’ place. I bought a sack from a street trader.

“What is it for?” The Dwarf King was surprised.

“To make it more real!” I smiled.

Thorin nodded.

Suddenly I saw a girl selling roses. I quickly ran to her and bought all this huge bunch of roses and made her really happy. I put them under the sack so that Thorin would not notice them and sent him the signal to leave. Returning to the rocks I sat in the cart, plucking the rose petals and stuffing them into the sack.

When we reached the rocks we found the hidden armor taken from the dead Easterling. I helped the Dwarf King put it on. Then I tore my dress in several places and ruffled my hair. Thorin tied my hands and then put me gently into the cart. He stared at me for a moment.

“What?” I arched my brows in surprise.

He just smiled and kissed me.

“You are so beautiful, even when your hair’s a mess and you look slovenly. I’m sorry I’ll have to be rude to you for some time. We need to get into their dungeon. And I need to act like them so they’ll think I’m the real Easterling.”

I nodded, looking at him dreamily.

Thorin got on the horse and put on the helmet. He spurred the horse and the cart started. I lay in it and I bounced along because the road was rough. Soon it rocked me to sleep.

I was awakened by the sudden stop of the cart. I screwed up my eyes wishing the ground to swallow me up. We were surrounded by dozens of Easterlings. They were everywhere, fully armed. Some of them wandered, talked, cleaned their swords, others sat and talked by the fire. It was dusk, but I could make out the dark caverns behind them.

“Ah, Borega! You’re finally back!” a warrior came up to us and grabbed me roughly by the chin. “How’s the girl? I see you had time for a quickie!” he laughed idiotically.

“Hot chick, already fucked this lustful elf bitch!” Thorin declared impudently, and pulled me abruptly against his body.

Hearing his words, I blushed deeply.

“Taking her to Warlin?” the warrior asked.

“No, I was ordered to send her to the dungeon to that elf guy we caught with her.” Thorin answered without hesitation.

“Oh!” the warrior looked surprised for a moment, but didn’t seem to suspect a thing. “He is in the western dungeon on the left.”

“I get it!” Thorin shouted, pushing me forward. “Move!”

I submitted.

We entered the cave and lit a small torch, trying to find the Elven King.

Our beloved lay bound on the rocky ground. He was almost naked except for a piece of cloth from my dress.

“Oh! Thorin, Caranmeril! You found me!” he rejoiced.

I cut the ropes and he kissed and hugged me right away. I wasn’t prepared for this, but I hugged him back.

“Thank Eru, you’re alive and safe!” he kissed me again. “Did that bastard hurt you? Why Thorin wears Rhúnedain armor? I don’t understand a thing!” he was overexcited and perplexed with joy and anxiety.

Thorin sighed and took out a large bottle.

“Miz duzkak, you will have to drink it now!” he explained.

The Elven King looked at Dwarf King with a scowl.

“What is it? Wine? I don’t wanna drink it! I’m just not in the mood for wine!” he blurted out pertly.

Thorin moved menacingly toward him and shoved the bottle under his nose.

“You will drink it yourself, Your Majesty, otherwise I have to pour it down your throat!” he warned him with a formidable glance.

I made frightening eyes looking at him strictly.

“Drink this!”

The Elven King huddled himself up in the corner staring at us with crazy eyes.

“Are you both nuts? I’m not gonna drink it anyway cause I’m…” he couldn’t finish when we pounced on him with the Dwarf King. I held him by the arms and legs, leaning on him with all my strength, and Thorin unclenched his jaws and poured wine into his mouth. The Elven King kicked and struggled fiercely. Wine splashed and spilled in all directions: over Thranduil’s chest, over my hair and face, but Thorin still tried to make the Elven King drink as much as possible. Thranduil was choking, trying to push us away, and opposing us.

“You…both crazy…came to kill me….” He started coughing and convulsed as Thorin clamped his throat too hard.

Thranduil was infuriated, but couldn’t do a thing for his mind was quickly intoxicated by the heady wine.

“Phew!” I loosened my strong grip and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

Thorin threw the empty bottle aside and embraced his limp and tipsy Elven King. He looked into his sleepy fading eyes.

Thranduil hiccupped. He gave the Dwarf King a frenzied gaze.

“Thorin…hic…I’m gonna kill you…hic…you know…hic…as soon as I sober up…” he promised.

“Of course, of course, miz duzkak! Precisely!” Thorin assured him nodding.

But the Elven King heard us no more, for he fell into a dead sleep in the arms of the Dwarf King.

Thorin heaved a sigh as he lifted the drunken Elven King.

“Please stay here and wait for my return and please be ready to go with me quickly while it’s dark.” He looked strangely at me.

“Your dress is white it will be visible in the dark. Take it off for a while.”

I grinned.

“I was waiting for you to ask me that!”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed in puzzlement.

“I tore it up so many times today that, I think I feel no pity to say farewell to it.” I said merrily.

Thorin showed a kind of smile.

He went to the cart and put the naked Elven King into it. Bus as soon as he tried to shove his body into the sack he heard a voice behind him.

“What are you doing, Borega?”

Thorin turned and saw the Easterling who had shown him the way to the dungeon.

“Wanted to throw the dead elven filth before it started to stink.” he explained and asked. “Has Warlin come yet?”

The Easterling shook his head.

“No. But he will be back soon. They have besieged the outskirts of Gondor.” he eyed Thorin up and down. “Well, go now, but be quick for Warlin is near and I’m sure he’ll be delighted to fuck this elf girl, you’ve already fucked.” he spat. “Damn that pretty bitch! I think I’d fuck her myself. Do you think I could do that while you’re absent?” he wondered suddenly.

Thorin took a deep breath.

“I think you shouldn’t do that. She is sleeping and too tired as I exhausted her with my fuck. Looks like we have to keep her in good shape for Warlin or we’ll both get a dressing down from our leader.”

The Easterling snorted approvingly.

“Yeah, I know what you mean Warlin’s so damn…bastard.” He grinned. “You’re damn lucky to taste this hot bitch!” the Easterling winked at Thorin.

“Yeah, the bitch was really hot!” the Dwarf King clapped the warrior on the shoulder.

At last the Easterling left him alone.

The Dwarf King finished stuffing his beloved into the sack and strode toward the cave.

There he ran into me in the darkness and was caught off guard when I rushed naked towards him.

“You’re rather quick!” he was astonished.

“I heard everything!” I hissed like an angry snake broiling with indignation, ready to burst. “So you fucked me, exhausted me, called me a hot elf bitch, huh?”

“Mahal! I didn’t mean all this, miz dornessi!” Thorin justified himself. “Please forgive me, I had to play for him! Now, please get into the cart and hide in the hay until I can bring us to a safe place.”

He helped me into the hay and got on the horse.

The cart moved abruptly following the horses. Thranduil twitched in the sack and moaned rather loudly. I had to untie the sack and crawl inside.

I found the Elven King lying on rose petals which exuded a fine exquisite fragrance. He began moaning again quite loudly and I had to press my lips against his. He smiled his drunken grin in his sleep and wrapped his arms and legs around my body. I found myself pressed tightly against him. It was very comfortable and pleasant to lie on the soft silky rose petals in his embrace, feeling the sweet and tender flowers that stained our bodies with its delicate scent.

I turned to kiss Thranduil and realized that even in his sleep he could answer me.

His lips moved with mine, and he pleasantly rubbed his cock against my belly. After a few minutes I felt another bright specific odor and felt hot liquid flow down my belly. Thranduil relaxed in my arms coming and falling into a deep sleep. I stroked his cheek and saw him smiling in his sleep. I too was very happy as I lay beside him, embracing him, embracing the most precious treasure of my beloved, his Dwarf King and miz uzbad.


	4. My Eternal Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is a sweet torment

I had that dream again. A shower of hot rose petals and the Elven King. He’s naked, hot and aroused, his hair fluttering in the wind. He approaches. His gaze is so languid, and he devours me with his insatiable eyes.

He presses me against his burning body and I feel this fever that enflames me and makes me burn too. And I sink into his arms because it’s too hard to resist. He kisses me, and every kiss is so hot it hurts. But I can’t escape this, that’s simply impossible to do.

We make love and fervently burn in each other’s arms, our passion totally engulfs us and we fall into an endless abyss of pleasures, moan and pant, sinking into countless bright flashing climaxes…

I awoke to tickling kisses on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw the Dwarf King smiling. He kissed the man I was hugging and who in his turn was hugging me, the Elven King. My elven husband slept sweetly.

I cast my glance over our bodies. We were strewn with rose petals, mostly the Elven King was. His chest was sticky with wine, and rose petals glued there, and they were also around his belly and cock. My belly was also covered with rose petals.

Thranduil seemed to wake, he stretched and he opened his eyes.

Thorin looked at us happily.

“You know, you both look so sweet and funny together!” he said rewarding us with his adorable smile.

Thranduil jerked and stared at me and the Dwarf King first quizzically and then wrathfully.

“YOU! BOTH!” he hissed furiously. “TRIED TO KILL ME!”

I reached out to kiss him and that’s when he saw himself dressed in rose petals.

“Melkor take me, what is it?” he frowned. Feeling astonished he directed his perplexed gaze at us. Then he blushed like a rose.

“AW! You’ve done this for me!” he felt awkward.

We learnt he understood everything.

He looked around the cart and back at us.

“I wonder, if it was possible to avoid violence?” he curved his brows in disgust, as he touched his aching throat.

I kissed his neck, then his lips and embraced him trying to soothe him.

He hugged me back. And then he finally noticed that I was naked, too.

“Where’s your dress, Caranmeril? Last time I’ve seen you in it by Rhúnedain place.”

I looked at the Dwarf King and smiled with irony.

“Thorin forced me to take it off.”

Thranduil’s brows met at his nose bridge and he gave us a sharp look.

“Whoa! Did I miss something really hot?”

His remark aroused my cheerful laughter.

“No, nin aran! You were directly involved in this process.”

Thorin couldn’t suppress his ironical smile as well.

Thranduil smiled broadly.

“Eh?” Thranduil sounded abashed. “There’s one thing I still don’t get, um. Why are there so many rose petals and why am I covered with them like a bird with feathers?” His eyes caught a sight of the petals that glued to me. “Hmm…and you look just the same, Caranmeril!”

I showed him a mysterious smile.

“Birds of feather flock together, you know, nin aran!” I explained, giggling. “Your passionate, realistic dream is to blame, nin aran.”

The Elven King flushed for a second. “Mmm…I’m remembering something, some delicate warmth and floral scent, silky touches and…”

“Yeah, ardent kisses...a girl in your arms, nin aran.” I reminded. “Such a strong squirrel fever.”

Thranduil’s face grew radiant.

“So it was you, Caranmeril!” He concluded happily.

“Whoa! You’re so damn perspicacious right, nin aran!” I praised him and patted him on his cheek.

He bent down to me and kissed quickly.

“Let’s go washing in the sea!”

Thranduil grabbed me in his arms, glimpsing at Thorin behind me and made his way to the big water.

“Miz uzbad!” I called to Thorin, and he followed us.

Meanwhile, Thranduil with me has reached the sea and plunged me into the waves.

His eager hands scooped up the water and poured it over me, washing away his love traces and the glued rose petals. But his help in washing me was more like groping.

I didn’t help him remove the petals from his body as he just dived once and they all came off immediately.

Dozens of rose petals floated around us now.

Thorin approached us and uttered boldly.

“I believe that from this moment on the Sea of Rhûn should be renamed into the Sea of Roses, eh, miz duzkak?!?”

“Merilgaer? (Sea of Roses?)” I offered Thranduil.

“Urui Merilgaer, urui Melethgaer! (Hot Sea of Roses, Hot Sea of Love!)” he whispered delightedly, attracting me into his hungry arms and I felt his frantic excitement.

Fortunately, Thorin saved me by telling his beloved.

“I insist on escaping as quickly as we can. The Easterlings may have noticed notice our absence.”

Thranduil bestowed him a sour look.

“Very well, Thorin.” he answered, putting all his displeasure into the eloquent look and the frustrated words.

***

Thranduil lay on the bed waiting. Thorin brought me in and turned me to face the Elven King.

Thranduil quickly got out of bed feeling incredible impatience.

He came closer to us, and without taking his eyes off me smiled pleasantly at Thorin.

The Dwarf King opened my gown and it fell, leaving me totally bare. I blushed averting my eyes, feeling a bit awkward.

“True love means what mine is yours. So she is yours, Your Majesty.” Thorin pronounced mysteriously, nudging me a little forward.

The Elven King wrinkled his nose, feeling perplexed and he gave his beloved a suspicious look. He pulled me to his body and it gave me such a strong thrill.

“And you?” Thranduil wondered casually. His hands squeezed my buttocks impatiently and he rubbed his cock against my belly.

Thorin only smiled amiably.

“It’s your turn. You wanted her and she wants you…”

Thranduil frowned. There was something about Thorin’s words that he didn’t like, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I thought we would do it as a threesome???”

Thorin smiled at his partner stupidly and came up behind him. He parted the Elven King’s buttocks, trying to thrust in him.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Thranduil hissed irritably. “I thought you were supposed to fuck her, not me!”

The Dwarf King embraced his waist.

“This exact moment I want to fuck you, not her, miz duzkak!” he continued speaking to frenzied Thranduil.

The Elven King was really angry with him and he turned to Thorin looking fiercely at him.

“You’re doing everything wrong! I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’m sure you understand exactly what I wanted!”

Thorin shrugged his shoulders.

“You told me you wanted a threesome. Don’t see any reason why I can’t be behind you!” he looked playfully at his beloved.

Thranduil pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

“I see, Thorin. But I wanna love her alone. We can make love after it.”

“Sure!” Thorin nodded his acceptance and went calmly to the bed. He sat down on the bed, arms folded, watching us. Thranduil gifted him a thankful look and turned to me. He smiled uncertainly and then hugged me holding me tighter and squeezing my buttocks. The Elven King started kissing my neck and kept rubbing his aroused flesh against me.

He opened his eyes for a moment and suddenly found Thorin watching him.

Thranduil chose not to notice it, endeavoring to remain calm and continued seducing me. He pushed me onto the bed and laid me face down on my belly not far from Thorin. Then he knelt down and parted my buttocks, trying to thrust in me. The next moment his eyes met Thorin’s again. The Dwarf King tortured him with his evaluating glance.

Thranduil stopped suddenly for a moment not knowing what to do next.

“Can I ask you not to look at me like that?” he pleaded with his partner. “Maybe you’d better leave now and come back later?” he suggested.

Thorin laughed all of a sudden.

“What for?” he looked at him genuinely surprised. “Are you shy of me or what? You don’t feel free to do it ‘cause I’m here or what? I can close my eyes.” He winked at the Elven King.

Thranduil was completely at a loss. Thorin seemed to be mocking him. He felt unsure if he wanted to do anything else. All this time our love and passion had been a secret, and that excited him the most. Now Thorin’s gaze haunted him constantly, making him feel embarrassed and even ashamed. He could not concentrate on the pleasures, he just kept watching Thorin’s eyes watching him.

He froze in bewilderment, gazing at the Dwarf King.

“What?” Thorin wondered with concern. “What is the difficulty? Ask her to help you. I think she will not refuse you, miz duzkak. Our deal is a deal, she has no choice. She’s not at liberty to reject you!”

His words were the last straw that boiled the Elven King to his limit. He got up and burst.

“Enough!!!” he shouted in wrath. “Ugh! Fuck your deal, Thorin! Fuck you, nin meleth! Whoa!” he waved his hands absently understanding that he had just used the stupidest combination of words.

Thorin laughed.

“I heard it right? You just said – Fuck you, nin meleth?” he looked at him ironically.

Thranduil wanted to say something, but the words stuck inside him.

I turned my head in his direction and saw him tremble with overexcitement. He looked extremely frustrated.

I rose and approached Thranduil and then dragged him closer to the Dwarf King.

“Feels like you need to stay together now.” I said didactically.

Thorin looked at his beloved. Thranduil was gazing blankly at him and could scarcely restrain his tears.

“Yes, it feels like this, miz dornessi.” My dwarvish husband agreed with me, and I obediently departed, leaving them alone.

Thorin kissed his beloved looking at his trembling eyes and lips.

“Ooh, why are you doing this to me, nin meleth?!?” the Elven King cried pitifully throwing himself into the Dwarf King’s embrace.

“Miz duzkak?!?” Thorin hugged him tightly. “I don’t know what you are talking about! I’ve done everything you wanted and you are not pleased!”

Thranduil pinched his shoulder, sobbing.

“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about, don’t pretend!”

The Dwarf King kissed his tears and his lips and whispered in his ear.

“I want you, miz duzkak!”

“Uh-uh! Don’t wanna that now!” the Elven King sniffled. “You made me upset!”

Thorin ran his fingers through his hair.

“I will soothe you now with my love and kisses.”

Thranduil looked at him huffishly.

“Thorin, I’m serious. Why don’t you let Teriana make love to me? You told me we were both equal, but I can’t get her to love me!” he reproached the Dwarf King.

“What kind of love do you mean? An imaginary one?” Thorin inquired. “There’s no love between you. You probably meant lust, Your Majesty?” he moved closer to the Elven King. “I didn’t prohibit her from loving you, miz duzkak.” he responded.

“Yeah, tell me about it, Thorin! You did it! You have a memory like a sieve!” Thranduil interrupted him, looking at him with disapproval. “You didn’t do it literally, but she’s afraid of her desires and denies sensuous pleasures thinking she is untrue to you.” the Elven King explained feeling insulted.

Thorin frowned at his words.

“Mahal! It never crossed my mind that Teriana…” he paused for a moment. “Does she really think so?”

Thranduil started to nod.

“Yes, that’s the whole point! She wants to belong only to you and no one else. But this way she ruins our deal and that’s why every time I become an odd man! She turned me down flat countless times! I feel like she’s avoiding me!” he complained.

Thorin smiled indulgently.

“Well, it’s not true to facts, miz duzkak. As far as I know you had sex several times after the deal, so you shouldn’t complain.” he stressed.

Thranduil snorted in exasperation.

“I mean it, Thorin! I have to talk her in every time, and feel that I’m forcing her to do it this because I’m the only one who wants this. But I’m sure she desires me too, she’s simply afraid to expose her feelings and relax ‘cause she always thinks of you.”

Thorin gifted him an indulgent smile.

“Let’s clear it up! You want me to do what, Your Majesty? Forcing her to love you? Pushing her towards you every time and persuading her to make love to you?”

Thranduil bit his lips.

“Aw, Melkor, Thorin! To cut a long story short – Can you just talk to her once and for all and explain to her that there’s another man who desires her badly? It’s worth trying.” he expressed his wish.

Thorin laughed loudly.

“My! You ask the impossible of me, Your Majesty! I can’t convince her and violently coerce her to have sex with you! Then she will hate me!”

Thranduil nodded in disappointment.

“Blah-blah-blah, Thorin! You two won as always, it makes all the difference. Just tell her something about me as her rejection kills me every time.” he turned away, trying not to show his moist eyes to the Dwarf King.

Thorin kissed his forehead and pulled him closer, starting to stroke his body.

“I deadly missed you!” he whispered in his ear, adoring the sweet scent of his hair.

He kissed his partner’s warm lips teasing him and Thranduil yielded to him, catching the right tune of his mood. The next moment they were passionately stroking each other, rubbing their aroused cocks against their bodies.

Thorin felt his lover tremble a little impatiently in his arms. Turning him so gently on his side, he parted his buttocks and thrust in him causing his whole body to shudder. While he moved inside very abruptly, his second hand stroked Thranduil’s cock. The Elven King wiggled in pleasure on the silky sheets, moaning and panting sweetly.

The Dwarf King suddenly turned him face down and leaned on his companion’s back with all his weight, parting his buttocks wider and going deeper inside.

Thranduil cried out in delight and panted.

“Oh, Thorin! You’re so hot and so hard! I think I’m gonna burst now when you drive me crazy!” he moaned from these sweet pushes, feeling this impetuously strong Thorin’s onset. The Dwarf King was breathing very frequently as well.

“Yes, miz duzkak…Oh…I’m so close to it…Oh, my!” he moaned suddenly and ceased his moves sprawling across the Elven King.

“Are you done?” he wondered, trying to regain his breath.

“Mmm…yeah!” the Elven King smiled in his bliss underneath. “Your soothing fuck hit its target!”

Thorin laughed merrily at his remark.

“It’s nice to hear that!”

***

Very soon Thorin returned to my chamber.

I asked him nothing of their conversation, I only understood it had ended successfully.

As soon as he came we took up our loving again. My dwarvish husband was very tender and did everything to bring me to the top of delight.

When, after a while, I was resting in his arms, he suddenly spoke of Thranduil.

“The Elven King is very upset, miz dornessi. I just want you to understand that I’m not trying to convince you of anything. It’s up to you, as I told you before. I appreciate your trust and loyalty and I understand how you feel about me.”

“Are you serious? Do you want me to love him or what?” I wondered, frowning. These strange unclear allusions confounded me.

“No! By no means!” Thorin objected. “I just wanted to tell you that if you love him it’s not considered as infidelity. I’m not jealous at all, for I know there’s no love between you and him, only lust.”

“Don’t you feel uneasy or hmm…when I’m with him?” I frowned again. I felt stunned because I found it too hard to believe what he was saying. Whether it was some sort of test of his, I don’t know.

Not a single muscle moved on Thorin’s face, but I noticed him look through me at this moment.

“No.” he said dispassionately.

I kissed him.

“It doesn’t change anything because I won’t make love to him anyway. Let him disentangle himself from his own affairs. I know he suffers, but I can’t compensate him the storm of passion he desires.”

Thorin bestowed me his delighted smile.

“I was sure you will tell me such words, miz dornessi. I hadn’t any doubt you’re true to me. But please look on the bright side and remember that you still have a chance to soothe our fidgety king for I fear he will not be satisfied with only my caress.”

I showed the whites of my eyes.

“Well, I haven’t given it much thought and it sounds no good to me… How would it be if tried to come up with something for him?”

Thorin suddenly gave a slight nudge in my butt.

“Knowing you very well, miz dornessi, I consider it done. Our Majesty’s asleep now, so go and comfort him. I think he’s already got his portion of a good slap, and now he needs to be encouraged.”

I blushed.

“Come on!” Thorin nudged me again. “I will come to you a bit later.”

I got up hesitantly looking at him.

“Don’t look at me like that! You know I love you and you love me….”

I blushed again.

“Well, I’ll try to do my best, miz uzbad.” I promised, feeling my whole face covered with red spots of shame.

The Dwarf King saw me out and lay back on the pillows, recollecting his dream.

Lust! He surely must have seen that burning desire to her in the eyes of his elven beloved. Not Love, not a single drop of it. Just an overmastering yearning and nothing more. He remembered Thranduil’s daring declaration from his dream and frowned. “What if I was mistaken? And there’s much more between them?”

“You don’t you let Teriana make love to me, she’s afraid to expose her feelings and relax ‘cause she always thinks she is untrue to you…” these words of the Elven King kept him disturbed until he imagined his Teriana. She smiled lovingly at him.

“No, there was definitely Lust on Thranduil’s part. I couldn’t be mistaken.” Thorin thought and finally relaxed, closing his eyes.

***

Meanwhile, without any special plan I headed off to my elven husband.

In truth, my conversation with Thorin had intrigued me and I kept in mind what he had said when I entered our royal chamber.

I closed the door quietly behind me and looked at our bed.

Thranduil was lying on his back, sleeping like a baby.

I approached closer and stood gazing at him for a while.

Apparently, his dream was unquiet for he frowned and muttered something in his sleep.

Fascinated, I contemplated his engaging traits. His lips, parted in a very tempting way as if luring for kiss, his straight nose and long eyelashes those hid his azure eyes. In one word, Thranduil in this moment was crushingly handsome.

I stepped forward and leaned over him wishing to kiss him at first, but then stopped when some crazy idea came to me.

I crawled under the sheet and touched his cock. Without thinking twice I put it in my mouth and started to suck it. I felt Thranduil shudder and moan in his sleep. I started to lick and shake it and then continued sucking.

With a loud moan the Elven King arched in pleasure. But then he pulled the sheet off me and gawked at me.

“Teriana??? Oh, my!” he choked on his words. He was so startled! I wrinkled my nose and continued teasing him.

Thranduil tensed like a string, each muscle hard in him and he threw his head back moaning in delight.

“Is that a trick or what, huh?” he wept, trembling with pleasure. Then he screwed up his eyes and dug his fingernails into the sheet, and started to pant.

“Stop doing this…oh…elo…oh…I’m so close to my climax…can’t restrain myself…” so loudly groaned he, biting his lips and shivered in pleasant convulsions. “Please…” he panted, licking his lips, his eyes narrowed.

I took his cock out of my mouth and quickly hopped on his top, moving. I felt him cum the next moment relaxing underneath.

Thranduil was out of breath giving me stunned gazes. He still looked astonished.

“Whoa! I’m impressed! I never thought you could drive me crazy like that!” he finally breathed out, gave me a faint smile as he licked his dry lips.

“So you liked it!” I winked at him wily.

His slightly stupid smile betrayed him. “It was so fucking awesome! I don’t know how you did it, but it felt really hot, Caranmeril!”

“Thorin didn’t do this to you, did he?” I was surprised.

“He did,” Thranduil nodded. “But that was different. You fired me up right away. I feared to cum into your mouth.” he giggled like a little boy and added. “I see you are so experienced at it.” he paid me a compliment.

I blushed like a tomato at his words gazing at him awkwardly.

“It was my first time…” I said in a restrained voice.

“Wow! Oh, Melkor take me!” Thranduil jerked, feeling confused and pulling me to his breast hugged me. “You’ve done this absolutely smashing, Caranmeril! I must stress I feel highly honored because I was the first for you to experience and practice.”

I still felt confused.

The Elven King kissed me thankfully. He felt extremely happy and radiated pride.

So I decided to spoil his joy a little.

“Unfortunately, there’s one thing that makes me unhappy.” I mentioned it in passing.

“I will be ready in a few minutes, nin rin.” Thranduil answered decidedly.

“No, not that! I meant something else.” I breathed a sigh of impatience.

Thranduil’s hands roamed my body.

“Something’s bothering you, isn’t it, nin rin?” he was far too concerned.

I turned beholding him sadly.

“You raped me…twice.” I whispered in tears. “And it still hurts so much!”

I saw the Elven King frown at my words and then I witnessed his embarrassment. He touched my cheek guiltily wiping away tears and gave me a distressed look.

“Aw, I’m so sorry, nin rin! I just can’t imagine what I have to do to make you forgive me for all the pain I’ve caused you. You…” he paused for a moment. “You did this terrific surprise to please me… I…I did not deserve this for I made you suffer…”

I kissed my flummoxed elven husband and explained.

“Nin aran, this is not a physical pain that I feel, my soul is wounded and it will not be healed.”

Thranduil let out a sigh of sympathy, kissing my fingers and holding me tightly.

“Please forgive me and let me know how I can atone for my sin.” he whispered in my ear, kissing my hair.

“Make love to me first!” I whispered back. “And then I’ll tell you what to do.”

Thranduil was abashed by my unexpected request. He never expected me talk to like that.

“Sounds too good to be true, Caranmeril. Are you asking me to love you? It’s not a trick, is it, nin rin?” he looked at me suspiciously. “You really want me? Is this your true desire?”

“Extremely!” I wrinkled my nose imitating him.

And then I allayed his doubts with a passionate kiss, and I think I was pretty good at assuring him of my intention.

My elven husband’s face broke into a cheeky grin.

“Aha! At last!” he burst into joy, showering my neck with kisses and groped my body.

“I said tenderly!” I screamed with delight.

Thranduil started nodding with a knowing smile.

“Yes, yes, I promise, Caranmeril! I will be tender to you. I can release you from the pain of that night.” he assured me, fondling me and whispering in my ear. “Now you’ll feel me burning in your arms like a fire!”

“Urui Meril, nórui meril! (A hot rose, a fiery rose!)” I corrected encouraging him.

The Elven King’s azure eyes twinkled slyly.

“Oh, you’re my Caranmeril!” I felt him kiss me to dizziness causing us both to fall into the endless abyss of passion. And there we moaned and panted as sweetly as if we were competing with each other. We could abate only after many climaxes and fell asleep embraced.

Before surrendering to sleep Thranduil avowed.

“You know, I’m very fond of falling asleep inside of you.”

I smiled nicely at him, remembering how Thorin had said to me absolutely the same.

“I’m very pleased to hear that, nin aran.”

We reposed ourselves exhausted by our passions trying to regain our strength in our sleep.

***

Someone was slapping my butt moving inside.

I moaned in response.

“Oh, Thorin!”

“Oh, Thranduil!” I heard a voice nearby and woke up. The Elven King ceased his moves when he came. He was panting and nestled close to my back.

“You twitched in your sleep so sensually sending those teasing frictions to my cock, that I had to fuck you again!” he laughed cheekily. “Apparently you were dreaming of Thorin ‘cause you kept moaning his name again, but since I was fucking you this time I had to correct you!” he kissed my neck and started to stroke my hip. “Why don’t you try moaning my name when I love you, Caranmeril?” he suggested.

“I call you nin aran every time.” I reminded him.

Thranduil wrinkled in disapproval.

“Nay, I wanted to hear my name, not my title!” he stressed.

I suddenly turned to my elven husband and gazed into his sapphire eyes.

They shone so fantastically bright.

I closed my eyes and reached for his lips.

“Oh, Thranduil!” I moaned passionately, touching his lips.

The Elven King held me tight.

“Yeah, nin rin! I have such a pleasurable sensation hearing this!” he whispered, feeling his arousal. “Please do it again the next time we make love. I think this nice little trifle will make me happier and my climax will bloom brighter.”

“I will do so!” I promised him.

The Elven King fondled my hair and his gaze became pensive all of a sudden.

“You know, I wanted to ask you something…”

I nodded, looking interested into his azure eyes.

“Gilithiel loves to play with Oropher, but every time she asks me about…mmm…” he stuttered. “…you know…” he looked a little embarrassed.

“About a brother?” I hinted. “I may have a boy in a few months who knows…” I responded.

“Well, yes, maybe…” the Elven King agreed hesitantly. “But honestly, I wanted our own son. I mean mine and yours, Caranmeril. I was very happy when Legolas was a little boy. I was deprived of my wife and my only love…” he paused for a moment, lost in his unpleasant memories.

“Tell me about her. What was she like?” I was intrigued, trying to distract him from his sorrowful thoughts.

The Elven King stared straight ahead, and I saw how dark his eyes became. The shades of an endless bitterness mixed with terrible pain flickered in them. It was very hard for him to speak, but he started.

“She was as beautiful as you and I truly loved her. She was Sinda like me. We were happy together, and when Legolas was born, we dreamt about the next child, our daughter. But…”

Thranduil suddenly froze, his face clouded by the terrible emotions surging through him.

I had to hug my troubled elven husband.

“She was killed by a filthy orc when she came to the battlefield with me once…” his eyes became wet. “Oh, I couldn’t save her, she was deathly wounded! A black arrow pierced her heart and a moment later she died in my arms.”

Thranduil couldn’t help crying in my embrace.

“She left me a treasure, our son whom I cherished and loved all the time he was growing up. I became his mother and father. I was Adana.”

I hugged him tighter, stroking his silky hair and his body.

“Calm down, nin aran! You are loved. You don’t have to feel lost. I do love you even though there’s only passion between us.” I whispered in his ear.

“Ohh, you do?” the Elven King sniffled, looking me in the eye, he was bewildered. “You really do?”

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

“Yes, I do! And please don’t worry. We’ll try to solve it somehow, I mean your request.”

Thranduil smiled through his tears.

“Yes, my humble request! And I do thank you for your love, Caranmeril! Indeed, good words cost nothing and are worth much!” he kissed me sweetly and pushed me gently away.

“Now, go to Thorin, Caranmeril. I know he misses you.”

I was greatly surprised to hear such words and feel this broad gesture to let me go. So I happily kissed him again and went to the door.

“Don’t leave me, nin rin! Do not forget about me, about my love! I’ll be waiting for you.” Thranduil sent me an air kiss with his hand.

I smiled friendly and did the same.

“I won’t, I promise!” I said and disappeared behind the door.

***

For a long time after my conversation with the Elven King I’ve been walking in the lovely garden – our Santeryn (Sind. Garden wood) that was on the western slope of the Lonely Mountain.

Oh, that famous garden beneath the Mountain! I think it’s worth to be told about it here.

The garden was founded by the Elven King and Balin. We all knew Thranduil was passionate about roses and Thorin felt the urgency of the situation when his beloved was so much desirous of surrounding himself with a large number of roses. After talking to Balin the Dwarf King had offered one curios alluring idea.

The elf and the dwarf had planted a beautiful garden on the western slope of the Lonely Mountain.

Their garden became a wondrous fusion of dwarvish and elvish cultures for here grew lots of plant species, trees and bushes from Mirkwood and other places of Middle Earth. With the Elven King’s permission anyone could grow any tree or plant in this garden. And it abounded in coniferous and deciduous trees.

I remember Thorin calling me the sun which was in charge for the flower of their love that couldn’t blossom without sunlight, and so Balin said the same of the garden, that couldn’t bloom without love, and he entrusted this garden to the care of volunteers. Each person was in charge of his own plant, that he sowed.

The most amazing attraction of this garden, of course were the scarlet rose bushes which grew like labyrinthine hedges shaping the borderlines of the garden and dividing it into cozy islands, spots or glades separated from each other.

So I was walking in this beautiful garden, and the sun was setting. The sunset was very beautiful and its warm radiance was permeating the crowns of trees.

But I was not in the mood to admire it because I was constantly thinking of what the Elven King had said about having a baby. I promised him I’d do my best, but I wasn’t sure that I could help him. He really needed to lower his ambitions.

Despite that damned deal I had my duties to perform and because Thorin had allowed me to make love to the Elven King I was still in great bewilderment. I trusted my feelings and I knew that Thranduil and I were doing it wrong. He was so goddamned right, I still wanted him and couldn’t escape this seduction. I was enticed by my elven husband as much as the Dwarf King was, but I didn’t try to deprive him of Thorin this time because I had only few contacts of intimacy with Thranduil and most of them were initiated by him. I divided my time almost equally. Of course the Dwarf King got most of my time.

Actually, I was very angry with myself when the Elven King entrapped me with this deal. And I too cornered myself and got entangled in my feelings.

I noticed that Balin and Bofur with Thorin the Junior were coming to me. I smiled warmly at my son and hugged him as he ran up to me.

“Very glad to see you, my dear boy!” I kissed his cheek and stroked his dark wavy hair.

“I’m missing Gilithiel and Oropher!” little Thorin complained.

I glimpsed at Balin and Bofur and answered my boy.

“Thorin, I believe they are to come from Lorien this week and then we could visit them in Mirkwood.”

“Oh, great!” the dark-haired boy exclaimed, and his blue eyes shone with delight. “I will find a beautiful jewel for my dear sister with uncle Bofur in mines!” he informed me merrily.

“Yes, Thorin. Please try to find something special for Gilithiel!” I winked at him. “Like her father she loves white gems.”

“I know!” little Thorin smiled cheerfully. “I think I’ve already found it. I wanted uncle Bofur to help me because it’s was sooo heavy!” he spread his arms wide in attempt to show me the size of his find.

I gasped in surprise.

“So heavy?”

Bofur scratched his beard.

“Well, frankly, we found a wall with diamond deposits, my queen. Looks like our lad wanted to dig the whole thing up.”

I couldn’t help laughing.

“Oh! Sweet Yavanna! May be it’s better to invite the little princess there and gift her the cave without trying to extract it?”

“Rather reasonable idea, I suppose,” Balin answered. “Clean this cave before little Mirkwood princess comes there.” He turned to the dwarf in hat.

Bofur nodded.

Thorin embraced my neck and kissed me.

“Now we’ll go with uncle Bofur.”

“Yes.” I responded with a cordial smile and held him dearly.

“Love you so much!” I whispered.

Thorin looked at me happily.

“Me too, mummy!”

He waved to me as he and Bofur left.

I waved to him in response.

As soon as we alone, Balin suddenly broke the silence.

“So, I heard you wanted to see me, Aurelys?” he asked in a concerned voice and then he smiled. “Please warn me if you’re going to tell me anything about the Elven King, I’m going to start tearing my hair out!”

I answered his remark with my cheerful laughter.

“How did you guess? I’m struck with your untutored shrewdness all the time!” I mentioned.

Balin stroked his long white beard and took my arm.

“Don’t blither, my queen! The weather today is rather nice and warm. Let’s have a good saunter in our lovely garden. It’s very good for your health.”

I had to accompany my old friend.

“So what about him now?” Balin asked as we moved forward. “He is bothering you again. What’s happened this time?”

I produced a heavy sigh.

“He asks me for a new child for him. He wants to be a father again. I don’t know how Thorin will take it…”

“Aw, don’t take it hard, my queen!” Balin smiled nicely. “I think he will be delighted.” “What’s wrong with it? The more children you have, the better!”

I made a face.

“That is a matter of opinion, dear Balin. Besides, I’m not ready yet, you know. It’s impossible!” I stopped and gazed at the dwarf in despair starting my endless explanation. “I have already stated that I want to belong only to Thorin. I’m ashamed that I allowed Thranduil to use me and I hate myself yielding to him. I want to trust only my feelings, I feel entrapped because Thorin let me make love to Thranduil. I still want him, you were right, but I just need to stop it because it’s wrong. I am untrue. I know it’s foolish and too late to seek advice after I have run into danger.”

Balin began nodding.

“I know what you are talking about, but I’m not a very good adviser in this matter. I’m afraid you must settle this with yourself, I mean your feelings and desires for the Elven King.” His eyes watched me so thoughtfully. “The answer is to be found from within, my queen. You can only cure yourself. Starting is always difficult, but every desire is attainable. And the greatest hero is one who has control over his desires. But as for Thranduil’s desire for a child, I think you should think better of it. The deal…”

“To hell with this wretched deal!” I suddenly exploded with annoyance. “I’m sick’n’tired of it! This deal is a trap for me! It makes me do the things I do not wish to do!” I stepped back feeling my whole body tingle with indignation. I fetched my breath trying to cool down, but it wasn’t so easy now. “Thranduil uses this argument every time and it is a stumbling block for him too, ‘cause he is not happy with my refusals. I’m ready to kidnap the Dwarf King and take him to the edge of the world. But unfortunately, this is impossible! He loves Thranduil! I think I’m gonna kill myself for I’m getting cranky every time after loving Thranduil and thinking of Thorin at the same time!” I felt helpless, gulping my tears.

“Come on!” Balin hugged me and started clapping on my back. “Don’t be a silly girl! I think you should talk to Thorin about how this is making you suffer.”

“I’ve already spoken with him.” I said in my defense. “He sees no difficulty at all since there’s no love between us and only lust. But I wish it wasn’t because it’s wrong for me. He must punish me for my desires. The only way not to wish the Elven King is not to see him at all. And don’t remind me of this damned deal or I will kill him! Now I feel so much obliged to him for saving my life. And this also prevents me from refusing him.”

Balin stroked my back comforting me.

“Don’t torture yourself, my queen, please. Thorin loves you and will do everything to make you happy. You only have to decide with your feelings. This question is prior to be solved.”

I was sniffling on his shoulder.

“I don’t know how to act. I’m entangled in my feelings, dear Balin. I am torn by contradictions, I am all in doubts! Among other things, I get a brain fever inventing lies to tell Thorin. He did let me learn again from my own mistakes. But it’s not a good lesson for me.”

I don’t remember when my fit of hysterics was over that evening. Balin tried his best in comforting me and then he walked me back to our royal room and I fell asleep. No one else bothered me that night.


	5. The truth needs not many words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passion never dies,  
it increases  
when Love appears,  
and they both rise.

I was awakened very early the next morning. I thought it was still night because our room was so dark. Someone kept kissing me and shaking my shoulder.

“Caranmeril, come on! Wake up! I have to show you something you’ll certainly like.” I heard a male voice and murmured in my sleep. But I had to open my eyes when the shaking repeated, and this time it was more insistent.

The Elven King I had faced was sitting on the bed nearby watching me joyfully with a broad smile on his face.

“Bet, you will enjoy this immensely! You’ll never guess what I’m gonna show you!” he sent me a playful wink.

“What’s happened?” I glanced out of the window ignoring Thranduil. “What time is it now?”

“It’s 3 o’clock!” he uttered right away, watching me look around and anticipating my next question. “Thorin is out. But he is aware of that.”

I bent my brows, gazing at him with suspicion, and yawned.

“Isn’t this another trick of yours, nin aran? Are you gonna induce me to love you?”

Thranduil smirked.

“Perhaps not, Caranmeril. But we must hurry ‘cause it admits of no delay!”

He unceremoniously dragged me out of bed and started dressing me. It took him about a minute and then he observed me contentedly and stated.

“That’s fine! Now, follow me!” and he pulled me out of the room in an unknown direction.

We went down and down the stairs, through the passages that led through the caves. Soon it became much warmer and so dark that the Elven King had to light a torch.

“How long do we have to go?” I already felt tired but my elven husband stubbornly kept dragging me after him.

Ten minutes later I thought we were lost and I was worried.

“I can hear the Running River’s loud voice somewhere not far. This means the head of the river is very close. We are already very deep, nin aran.” I said trying to attract his attention.

The Elven King turned his head and said a bit annoyed. “Please be patient, Caranmeril. We are very close to that place.”

Oh, that place! I wish I knew where it was! It seemed like so much time had passed since we left our room. I started yawning so loudly but it didn’t help.

So, when the patience of mine had already thinned to a horse hair I decided to stop my restless elven husband.

“Nin aran!” I called wearily and collided with him as he stopped suddenly in front of a long cave.

“Here it is!” He said triumphantly and added extinguishing his torch. “Now, close your eyes, my little impatience!”

I did as he said, and we slowly stepped into the darkness. Well, I must say, I peeped a little just to make sure he did not plot anything. After a while a dim light began to break through the darkness and gradually turned into a soft white glow that was so unusual that I forgot about my elven husband’s request and opened my eyes wide.

We passed through a stone archway into a cavern so wonderful that I held my breath, unable to speak.

Smiling broadly Thranduil turned to me and said.

“I knew you’d be impressed, Caranmeril!” he approached and put my hand on the shining wall.

“Look at these diamonds! They are so perfect they do not need any treatment.” He started fondling precious rocks, and his azure eyes shone with such eager desire.

I suddenly remembered my son’s story about his cave and understood that this must be what he was talking about. However, I kept mum.

Instead, I went to the wall and expressed my admiration.

“Indeed, it’s fabulous, nin aran! I’m so glad that you showed me this.”

The Elven King turned his attention to me, and then I noticed the scarlet flowers in his hands. He stepped to me and placed a wreath of scarlet roses on my head. He was a little clumsy, and the sharp thorns pricked his fingers.

He twitched his hand in the air and sprinkled his blood drops over my breast on a white dress.

“Ooops! I’m sorry!” he let out an apologetic cry and stared at me in fascination. “You are stunningly beautiful, Caranmeril!” he drawled, admiring me in the crown of roses framed by the light of the sparkling diamond crystals.

Thranduil stepped back and leaned on a jagged stone jutting over him. I don’t know how it happened, but suddenly the rocks behind him stirred and rolled down falling to the ground.

“Watch out!” my elven husband rushed toward me and pushed me away.

We both fell to the stone surface and Thranduil tried to cover me.

When it got quiet, I mean the cave was blocked with boulders my elven husband raised his dusty face and looked at me foolishly.

“You are still irresistibly magnificent, Caranmeril!” he whispered and put his lips in a tubule.

“Get off me, please!” I gasped wearily feeling my irritation rise to the limit.

“Why?” he wrinkled his nose provocatively. “I believe you like it, huh?!? Don’t you?”

I tried to push the Elven King away, but he caught my wrists and tried to kiss me.

“Don’t touch me!” I demanded loudly, trying to break free from his grip.

His gaze had changed, and now he was bewildered.

“What’s wrong, Caranmeril? Are you not in the mood? We’re alone and can do whatever we want.” A stupid sassy smile played on his lips.

My chest was heaving up and down for I was getting angry with him.

“So that was your plan to entice me here and rape me again, huh?” I felt mad at him. “You decided to deceive me?” I continued applying pressure on him.

In response I heard Thranduil laugh.

“Entice you? Oh, come on, Caranmeril! I’m stuck here with you! I didn’t plan anything like this!” he said in his own defense.

“Then let me go!” I asked, looking strictly at the Elven King and tried again to free my wrists from his hands.

Thranduil allowed me to escape and stared at me in perplexity.

“You know, you’re very strange, Caranmeril. I don’t know why you’re behaving this way. I really wasn’t going to hurt you anyway.” he made a step towards me.

I stood in the corner feeling the wall behind my back. Nowhere to retreat.

I really don’t know what came over me, but suddenly I drew a dagger out of my pocket and pointed it first at Thranduil and then directed at my heart looking at him menacingly.

“Please stop seducing me, stop forcing me to make love to you and stop making love to me or I will kill myself!”

“What???” the Elven King froze dumbfounded, his mouth opened. “What did you say?” he licked his lips trying to understand my words and my intentions correctly and then gazed at my knife.

“If you touch me again, I will kill myself right away!” I warned him.

“Where did you get this?” Thranduil’s eyes were full of bewilderment, but he wasn’t scared of me.

He made one step towards me.

“Don’t come any closer, I said!” I shouted angrily. “I’m not joking!” my shivering hands pressed the dagger to my chest and the sharp tip pricked me. My dress was soaked with blood immediately.

“Are you totally crazy?” Thranduil suddenly rushed to me and struck the knife out of my hands.

My whole body was vibrant with emotions and I gazed at him with eyes full of tears.

Thranduil’s eyes burnt with anger but as soon as he approached he felt my fear and saw this suppressed state of mine.

Once he embraced me, I felt like I was almost falling into his arms because I was so emotionally exhausted and tensed that I couldn’t do anything but cry.

Thranduil sat down on the ground and leaned me upon his chest.

I sobbed, twitching on his shoulder in hysterics and felt his hands stroke my body.

Parting with me suddenly, he pressed his forehead against mine peering sorrowfully into my wet eyes.

“I love you, Caranmeril!” he cradled my face in his hands.

“No, you don’t!” I kept sobbing in his face.

“I do!” he repeated insistently piercing me with his stunning gaze.

I tried to push him away, saying in exasperation. “Don’t lie to me! You only love yourself!”

Thranduil held me tightly and tried to soothe me with his kisses.

“I’m not lying.” he paused for a moment and made me look at him again. His eyes were troubled. “I’m really in love with you, Caranmeril. I realized it too late because now you belong to another man.”

I frowned, then stopped sobbing, and stared at Thranduil in sheer amazement. His avowal left me aghast.

“No, please tell me it’s not true!” I demanded in a husky voice, shaking him rudely and began pounding on his chest with my fists.

He didn’t oppose me but his strained eyes continued looking at me.

“It’s absolutely true, Caranmeril.” he stated bluntly.

“No!” I screamed at him feeling desperate. “I will kill you!”

The Elven King only smirked at my threatening words.

“Yes, kill me, kill yourself, but this won’t help, it won’t save the situation. Nothing hurts more than the truth!”

I fell upon him sluggishly banging my fist on his chest.

“Why are you doing this to me? Oh, how strongly I hate you! Hate YOU!” I burst out.

I had a colossal nervous tension that began not today and not now but it reached its limit so quickly that I couldn’t do a thing. My helplessness and this mortal mind fatigue captured my whole being in a horrid grip. I felt myself sinking into the darkness, so deep and so gloom that I wasn’t able to resist. My consciousness blacked out.

“Caranmeril???” the Elven King shook my limp body. He turned pale and frightened when he had no response from me.

About five minutes later there was a loud clatter outside. He heard hammering.

The fallen stones had been removed and Thranduil saw Thorin through the crevice in the wall.

The Dwarf King looked extremely alarmed.

His eyes caught a sight of the dagger on the floor and my motionless bleeding body in the Elven King’s arms.

“Mahal! What have you done to her?” his lips trembled as he was stunned by a terrible scene.

“Nothing.” Thranduil tried to justify himself.

Thorin approached us and knelt down.

His hands delicately pulled me out of the numb arms of the Elven King, and he cradled me gently to his bosom.

The Dwarf King surveyed Thranduil fiercely.

“What have you done to her???” he roared awesomely all of a sudden getting from his knees. “You killed her or she killed herself? Why isn’t she breathing anymore???”

Thranduil swallowed nervously and got up.

“I’ve done nothing to her, I told you!” he stated in despair. “She just fainted, that’s all.”

The Dwarf King stroked me with a pitying glance and barely stifled a cry. A tear of his fell on my cheek.

Looking formidably at shocked Thranduil he drawled out crossly.

“I will never forgive you for her!”

The Elven King’s face was ashen with astonishment, but Thorin continued.

“I was an awful fool who let her love you. I should have had more faith in her fears and not overlook any conceivable danger. From now on you will never see her again!”

“What???” Thranduil exploded. He was startled with Thorin’s horrible words. “I am not…”

“I said never!” Thorin cut him short roughly and turned his back to his flabbergasted partner.

The Elven King froze astonished. He was so thunder bolted by this news that he could find no words to answer.

***

The Dwarf King sent Bofur for the doctor right the moment he returned to his room.

The doctor arrived within ten minutes and asked Balin and Thorin to leave the room.

Thorin wanted to object at first but he trusted Balin and reluctantly agreed to stay behind the door for a while.

Thank Eru the examination took only five minutes. All that time the Dwarf King walked hither and thither before the door, pacing the ground.

As soon the doctor dwarf had walked out of the royal chamber he turned to Thorin.

“Your Majesty, please don’t worry! Our queen is all right but she will stay “asleep” for a while for I made her drink soporific herbs. This is necessary for the healing process to start and it leads to a better recovery. She must have had a kind of short-term stress and that’s why she fainted. I’d recommend you to take her somewhere to have surroundings with plenty of fresh air. The benefits of fresh air and sunshine would be good for her.” The dwarf gave his quick bow and departed.

Thorin hurried to his room where Balin and Teriana were.

“The doctor said she is completely unconscious.” Balin explained when Thorin came in.

The Dwarf King sat down on the edge of the bed and touched my cold hand with a heavy sigh. He looked regretfully at my pale face.

“How long will it take her to come back to life? Is the baby safe?” his voice was far too concerned.

“Who knows, miz uzbad.” the white-bearded dwarf responded. “The baby’s safe, don’t worry.”

Thorin turned to face Balin.

“I truly didn’t realize it had gone that far. So I forbade Thranduil to see her again.” He announced, looking at him tensely. “It was really hard for me to tell him such things and I do love him madly, but I cannot forgive him for hurting the girl I love.”

“Wasn’t you too strict to him?” Balin wondered.

“Probably.” Thorin agreed and added. “And I think I’m ready to cancel our deal.”

Balin stared at his king in perplexity.

“I feel concern about Aurelys’s future, Thorin. How are you going to do that? I mean, are you gonna hide her somewhere from the Elven King or what?”

Thorin was determined, for he already knew the solution.

“I will travel to Ered Luin, Balin and stay there for a few days. I think I ought to leave Thranduil for a while; it couldn’t be helped.” he exerted himself because it was rather difficult for him to say such things. “It’s extremely unbearable for me to part with Thranduil even for a moment, but I will have to restrain myself…”

Balin cautiously intervened with his advice.

“Thorin, I have no desire to argue with you, but I believe you need to reconsider your decision. If the Elven King understands…”

“I won’t, Balin! There are no ifs or buts. He has to obey.” the Dwarf King responded grimly right away and exchanged a wary look with his old dwarf friend. “I heard your conversation with her, remember? It would be an unforgivable feeble of me if I didn’t protect her from him.”

The white-bearded dwarf had to nod his approval, what else could he do in such a case.

***

There ensued a conversation of high tones in a royal chamber soon.

“So, you’re leaving with her, yeah? You leave me here alone?” Thranduil went into a long rant. “You cancel the deal? What a dratted harebrained scheme, Thorin!” he shouted like mad, his wrath got out of hand. “How dare you do this to me? That’s just an appalling iniquity!”

“It’s a forced measure, you know.” Thorin calmly replied to his partner avoiding looking at him.

Thranduil was frenzy, his chest heaving with fury.

“So, I can do whatever I want as well as you?” he smirked mockingly. “Yeah? I can take your son and leave with him somewhere and prohibit you from seeing him?” he jabbed his finger into Thorin’s chest.

“Don’t say stupid things!” the Dwarf King cut him short. “I think you’ve got me right.” He looked at keyed up Thranduil staring at him.

“You can’t debar me from Teriana! You mustn’t take her away from me! I won’t let you do this!” the Elven King threatened his companion. “She’s not only yours, but also mine! You have no right to deprive me of my wife and my queen!” Thranduil yelled angrily.

“I will have to do it for her safety, for safety of my child!” Thorin explained dryly.

“Oh, damn fine, Thorin! Try it if you dare! And, well, if you do it the way you want, I will return to Mirkwood and you’ll never see me again!” his heated to the limit beloved warned injecting a note of caution in his talk.

The Dwarf King looked at the Elven King disapprovingly.

“Don’t you see it is for our sake as well? Could you please onetime in your life behave like an adult and not like a spoilt child? I’m doing it for us!”

“Oh, no Thorin! You leave me here alone for an uncertain time! You steal Teriana from me!” Thranduil hissed furiously through his teeth. He couldn’t control his temper and it was dominating over him.

“Calm down!” Thorin demanded. “I didn’t mean to hurt you anyway! Please understand…”

Their highly emotional talking continued for a little longer and Thranduil had to retreat from Thorin’s room hissing like an annoyed snake because he achieved nothing.

The Dwarf King began to pack his things with a heavy heart. There was a long road ahead for him and his queen, and his heart ached to see Teriana recovered the sooner the better.


	6. The path to your heart’s desire is never overgrown. Our Flame is burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire in the heart sends smoke into the head. True love burns within the heart, better than flax and straw.

During his stay in Ered Luin Thorin took great care of his enfeebled wife, and she was provided with all necessary things she needed. The doctor dwarf advised to use soporific herbs for the night for better sleep, and Teriana slept peacefully through the night. During the day the Dwarf King took short strolls conducting his dearest wife arm-in arm, or they sat on the shingled beach near the ocean. Teriana was atonic and a little apathetic, probably because of the soothing healing effect. Thorin tried not to torture her with talk and just was always nearby keeping silence.

In the middle of the second week his queen smiled for the first time ever once she saw a rainbow after the rain over the ocean.

“That’s a very good omen, miz uzbad!” I said drawing his attention to the bright colors sprayed across the sky.

Thorin supported me with his rejoiced smile.

“This is a very good omen that you smiled, miz dornessi!” He praised me admiringly. “Look, even the sky was colored so brightly in response to your splendid smile.”

I smiled again, feeling very contented in my soul with Thorin’s words, and he cradled me to his heart.

“Miz uzbad, I’m so glad we are here only together, but I feel your heart aching for your elven beloved and I’m really sorry I had you separated again.”

Thorin held me dearly and uttered.

“None was separated, miz dornessi. It was my decision and only mine alone, and even if it hurts me now I will endure it because I need to take care of you and our baby. There is no other way but to stay here together until you are fully recovered.”

“I certainly will be very soon.” I stroked my dwarvish husband’s arm affectionately. “Owing to your kindest and heartiest care, miz uzbad, I will be. Thank you.”

Thorin kissed my forehead and whispered.

“That’s the thing that concerns me all the time, miz dornessi.”

I pillowed my head on my dwarvish husband’s shoulder and gave a long sigh recollecting the dreams I had when we travelled here, the nightmares to name them correctly.

I remember crying in my sleep. It was so real that my mind refused believing it was just a dream.

I stood on the edge of a high mountain, and the stormy waves dashed violently against the cliff behind my back.

The Elven King stood ten paces away, staring at me in horror.

“Caranmeril…please…” he begged me.

“Feigned love is worse than hatred. This is the only way you can atone for your sin! I forbid you to love me!” I walked back unsteadily toward the edge.

Thranduil flung himself to me, but it was too late; I was already falling into the stormy, threatening waves.

“Noooooo!” he shouted in despair as he watched me disappear under the water and jumped after me from the cliff’s edge.

…I stood beside the Elven King’s motionless body lying in black surrounded by a great number of red roses on a pedestal. He was dead because he drowned.

I threw myself on his body mourning over him. My heart was torn with anguish.

“I hate you for loving me, hate the day I met you! I hate your first kiss and your first touch! Wish I’d never heard you say you loved me in my life!”

My countless tears flowed in streams from the pain when I kept kissing his numb lips in madness.

“I love you!” my soul anguishing cry escaped my mouth. “Forgive me…”

There was a new world without HIM. There was Thorin without his duzkak, but this was a completely different Dwarf King.

I opened my eyes when I heard Thorin’s excited voice and saw him in front of me.

“Are you all right, miz dornessi? I noticed your eyelids were constantly fluttering as if you were falling asleep and your dreams were prevailing upon you. I called and called you, but I had no response and then I was worried about you.” the Dwarf King expressed his anxiety.

My hand touched the smooth stones at my feet that I had seen in my dream, and I answered Thorin.

“Yes, I seemed to have dozed off a little, miz uzbad, and my dream was just appalling. But I’m fine now.”

The Dwarf King nodded and helped me to my feet.

He embraced me and offered.

“To ease your pain can you tell me about your dream, miz dornessi?”

I sent him an approving nod and narrated him what I’d seen. Of course, I omitted the details concerning me and the Elven King; I just mentioned that he had jumped after me and that I had seen him dead. Well, I wasn’t sure Thranduil had time to reveal everything to his beloved or maybe he’d never told Thorin about his love avowal.

The more Thorin listened to me, the darker he grew.

I wondered if he suspected anything. However, I saw his muted appearance once again which meant I would never know what was on his mind.

***

A fortnight’s passed already since Thorin and Teriana departed to Ered Luin, but Thranduil’s been pondering all this time over Teriana’s unpleasant, harsh words.

No one disturbed him for a few days, only Balin occasionally checked on the Elven King when Thorin and Teriana was away.

When the third week was over, Thranduil informed Balin that he wanted to visit the Woodland Realm and the next day he left for his kingdom.

Balin sent Bofur to nose the situation around, and that one was secretly spying on Thranduil.

Meanwhile, the Elven King convinced that a change of scene would only do him good understood that he was bitterly mistaken.

He spent a very uneasy night having only forty winks, thinking and thinking of Teriana, that he had lost all track of time and was not even sure what time it was. The questions abused his sore mind not giving him a minute of repose. 

Did she loathe him so much for real or was she just distressed at the moment she’d been saying such things to him?

“Never meant to cause you trouble, never meant to do you harm.” The Elven King thought feeling himself slowly sinking into a dreadful lassitude and that he took no further interest in life. Teriana spurned him right the moment he revealed his true best feelings to her. He brought his heart to its knees! That was just a terrible iniquity! Of all pains, the greatest pain is love, but love without return. How could she be so cruel to his feelings? She admitted her fervent ardor for him was still burning; she simply couldn’t dare deny it. So what was the reason for her refusal?

Finally Thranduil fell into a doze.

His heart grossly ached for Teriana, and he also didn’t care about Thorin’s prohibition, that allegedly what the eye sees not, the heart craves not. Whatever it was, he craved for her. Thranduil yearned for speaking with Teriana directly again and if she meant anything bad let her tell him this again to make it clear. He knew this moment would become the threshold of his life.

But in truth, that was what he feared most. He simply couldn’t imagine what he would do if it happened.

Thranduil gave a start in his bed, awakening and realized he could bear it no longer. 

He had imagined that he would come to the Dwarf King and demand that Thorin let him face her.

And then Thorin would probably tell him.

“I thought we had an agreement with you.”

And Thranduil would answer him.

“No such agreement has been made. I came to reclaim Caranmeril because I love her and I want her to tell me about her feelings!”

The Elven King scratched his nape; he had no idea what would happen next.

Probably Teriana would be happy to see him again or probably not.

All temptations are found in either hope or fear.

Thranduil rose swiftly from the bed. Why is he still here, wasting his time, not going anywhere? A man who lives only by hope will die with despair.

His eyes fussily looked around and then he reached for his riding suit. Twenty minutes later his horse was galloping to the west towards his love.

***

Bofur rushed to Erebor immediately right after the Elven King had left his residence.

He woke Balin just as the sun was about to rise, yelling that Thranduil had ridden hastily away.

“He’s gone west, Balin! What shall we do? We must warn Thorin about it!” he was shaking him by the shoulder.

“Who’s gone?” the old dwarf wondered dreamily.

“The Elven King, of course! Who else?” Bofur mumbled swearing. “Shall we send a raven to Ered Luin, Balin?”

Balin sat on his bed, rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.

“Oh, lad. Don’t do anything. It’s perfectly excellent! The worst part is over. Just sit back and let things take care of themselves. Where his treasure is, there will his heart be also. So don’t worry!”

“Don’t worry, yeah?” Bofur repeated, gazing at his friend with astonished eyes. “So why did you send me to spy on him?”

Balin chuckled.

“Just to be sure he will take heart of grace and dash headlong towards his destiny.”

Bofur cleared his throat.

“Pff! Well, really funny, Balin!” he chided the white-bearded dwarf. He started fumbling in his pockets and clapped on his hips. “Feel the need to smoke. Long for smoking.”

Balin chuckled again.

“Take mine, lad and let us wait patiently for the return of our Majesties.”

Bofur puffed on his pipe and grinned.

“They won’t come back until I stop smoking, Balin.”

***

And in the meantime, our enamored hero-lover was spurring his horse never allowing it to repose. His eager obsessive thoughts haunted him and put him on a great alert. His strong craving desire for seeing Teriana kept consuming and pushing him forward. In a word - a man in passion rides a mad horse.

Yes, it is absolutely striking what love can do to a man. He, who has been desirous of her body possessing, now was tremendously yearning for her heart’s response. And even if the Elven King knew Teriana had chosen the Dwarf King and was pregnant with his second child, he still had fervent hope in his heart because his queen couldn’t simply forget all these years they had been together.

He remembered that once he and Thorin had spent only about two weeks and a few days on the road to reach Ered Luin. The Elven King memorized this shortcut very well for they had saved several hundred miles by following it.

This time he was going to shorten the road considerably again. On his way he had very quick stops and often changed horses. About halfway through his journey the Elven King had to spend one night at that famous inn in Bree they always stayed together. Thranduil definitely needed to have some rest for most of his nights were full of rain. He’s used to all kinds of weather while travelling but it looked like this time the weather had turned against him. This night in Bree was not peaceful either, but he managed to sleep for a few hours, and then he finished his short breakfast, took the fresh horse which had been prepared for him and hit the road again.

The second half of his journey promised to be more attractive. The summer sun was shining brightly, not a single cloud in the sky was found, and at first it really looked like some sort of fortune’s favor. However, if it was warm today, the next day it became unbearably hot.

It’s been rather hefty all day long; the Elven King was thirsty and felt tired by midday, he was bathing in sweat right after noon. But he didn’t stop his gallop, for the Shire was close and there he could change his horse.

However, the horse from Bree turned faulty and this became his second misfortune.

To say it precisely, it was twice exhausted than Thranduil, for it not only ran but carried him.

So the Elven King simply rode his horse down. It slipped its hoof and fell breaking its leg, and Thranduil tumbled from it to the dusty ground. The poor animal nickered piteously as it tried to step on its wounded leg and fell again.

“Damn Excellent! Is this the way you treat people who go full tear towards their heart’s desire???” he shouted crossly at the invisible fate. “I will walk the rest of the way on my feet, I will creep on my knees if I have to!” he threatened the skies with his fist and added firmly. “And nothing, do you hear me??? Nothing will ever deter me from this! Nothing dares stand in my way!”

The skies replied him with silence and the Elven King hushed down.

He stared into the distance in attempt to observe the Blue Mountains but it was too foggy in the west, so he couldn’t discern a thing.

“Hmm…damn…right… ” the Elven King understood he had no choice but to visit Hobbiton.

Fortunately, he managed to find a very good horse by hobbits. Due to his soiled clothes and scruffy appearance no one recognized him and he had a little secret triumph.

All he needed to do was to go through the rest of the Shire and pass the river Lune to reach Ered Luin.

“Besides, it would be very good if I washed myself in the river.” Thranduil thought, riding slowly forward. “Otherwise I will definitely scare her with my appearance.”

In the twilight he finally stood by the river. There Thranduil bathed and washed his clothes.

He put on all the wet things again to dry up on the way on him, and set off down the road.

The night was cool, and a very light breeze whispered her name tenderly and wandered through the silver strands of Thranduil making them flutter. The Elven King was no longer in a hurry, for he knew that tomorrow would bring him the meeting with his dear heart, and this thought warmed his own heart.

Hope as anticipation of something truly delightful kept him elated as he held her precious image before his eyes and thus, it was helping him through the night.

***

When the fourth week came to an end, I was able to walk by myself, and Thorin allowed me to go out alone for a short period of time.

Two days later he was very kind and permitted me to occupy myself with embroidery patterns and book reading.

He never bothered me with his lovemaking because he cherished my health.

It was a warm summer night, and I went outdoors to admire the starry welkin.

The stars glimmered in the darkness above me, and the night was breathing with coolness.

Lost in thoughts I was walking before the mountain. I still felt sick at heart even being alone here so far away from Erebor.

Leaning on the wall, I remembered my previous conversation with Thorin and suddenly thought about the Elven King.

While travelling to Ered Luin I had a lot of nightmares. I still felt myself entangled tightly in my feelings, and I believe it became even harder here. Thranduil’s explicit confession when I refused to believe him never left me in peace. Yes, it was hard for me to trust his words because I was sure he was incapable to experience such feelings. Thranduil always looked so volatile and so irresponsible.

Stunned by his unexpected word of love I also pondered over the reasons that might have pushed him to voice it to me. Was this a new trick of his to attract me or not?

Thranduil strove to get me, but I became inaccessible once I opt for Thorin. So, maybe he decided that this new love invention and his spurious sentiments will save him?

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I recollected his azure eyes staring at me so intently in the cave. So many scenes full of ardency of us loving each other flashed before my eyes and for a moment I felt that burning flame within me.

But as soon as it blazed deep in my heart, my mind awoke, and I felt horribly ashamed of myself again. How could I do this to Thorin? He’s my only one true love, the man I have chosen, the father of my future baby, and the Elven King is just his beloved, not mine. No longer mine.

I huddled in the stone trying to become invisible. My heart burnt with a tremendous pain while I searched it to the bottom, but it was really hard to fathom the truth. There were only conflicting emotions in me.

“I wish I had the answers. I wish I knew the truth.” I whispered to myself and closed my eyes. But even with my eyes closed I could see him clearly in front of me, and he tortured me with his long-suffering gaze.

“May be all this time I’ve been dissimulating true feelings from myself as Thranduil prompted me before?” I asked myself as if trying to excuse myself. But a feeling of pique that this scene in the cave could be simply an act of dishonesty, pretense, and claptrap sentiments seethed me inside. “It was just another lie to seduce me and keep me close to you, nin aran.” I concluded putting a period to this toilsome fight between my mind and my heart, and returned to Thorin.

That night I fell asleep very swiftly as if some weird spell came over me. I had a dream of the Elven King crying so bitterly in front of me.

“Hear my heart’s cry, Caranmeril! It calls for you when my soul burns in an awful fire. Only you can save me. Just come and fill it with love I never knew.” He thrust out his hands for me to receive him. Howbeit, I remained where I was. I watched his scared eyes and his trembling lips and kept silence.

“Can’t you see that it’s not only my heart’s desire? If it calls for yours then it means it lacks its vital half and it longs to become as one. It’s not a trick of mine, Caranmeril. If I could turn back the time I would not do so many things to deserve your attention. I do feel this fire between us is still burning and that means we yearn to be together. Our love must strengthen this and give our fire eternity. I believe you will hear my call, and we will both be happy.”

The Elven King drew me to him and gave me a kiss, and it gave me such a thrill I trembled like a string in his arms.

“Melethon len…anuir…nin muin Caranmeril…(I will love you forever my dear Caranmeril)” his lips were showering mine with kisses and I reached out for him.

My eyes opened, and I smitten with amazement stared at Thranduil in front of me.

He was real.

“Let me go!” I demanded immediately feeling my heart thump in my ears with resentment.

Breaking free from his arms, I looked around quickly ready to run away. We were on the top of the mountain; Thranduil had apparently carried me away from my room.

I looked into his azure eyes watching me so intently and hurried to the edge of the mountain.

It was just like my dream, and Thranduil’s appearance simply pushed me to my frantic decision. Now my dream was becoming my reality.

***

We’d never have guessed that Thorin had entirely witnessed our meeting.

And when Thranduil leaped after me into the raging waves, he immediately followed us. It’s a true miracle he could find us still alive.

Thorin dragged us out of the water onto the shingle shore where he gave us first aid. He put me on my side, and water gushed out of my mouth and once I started coughing, he kissed me.

Then he turned to Thranduil and did the same to him.

After all he kissed him too.

Thranduil opened his eyes for a mere blink.

“Thorin?” he frowned and lost his consciousness again.

The Dwarf King was observing our motionless unconscious bodies, thinking.

“The Rose of Erebor.” he whispered to himself, remembering his dream. “It turned to be true, awesomely true.”

Teriana had spoken of Thranduil’s confession of love. How could this happen? His Elven King, his beloved had fallen in love with her too? It was impossible to believe! As far as Thorin knew, he couldn’t seriously feel love. But why did she mention it and what did she mean? And if it is really so, did this mean that he had lost his Elven King and Teriana? Does he need to leave them together?

An unpleasant tingling sensation like a burden of responsibility weighed heavily on his shoulders permanently.

This exact moment I started coughing and twitching again. Thorin hurried to me.

I opened my eyes and searched for Thranduil.

He was right beside me.

Feeling dizzy and nauseated, I crawled over to the Elven King and began to slap his face.

“Teriana! Please save her! I ask no more.” I heard him raving.

I kissed him on the lips.

“I’m safe, nin aran. Wake up, please!”

Thranduil finally opened his beautiful azure eyes and cried out with happiness.

“You’re alive! Thank Eru!” he reached out to me for a kiss.

“And thanks Thorin.” I whispered back.

The Elven King kept kissing my lips, still gasping for air. I made him seat, holding his back with my hands and leaned him on me. He suddenly noticed Thorin and blushed.

“I’m grateful to you for saving her.” His eyes dropped.

Thorin’s stern gaze studied his partner as if he was trying to read his thoughts.

“You love her, don’t you?” he asked strictly.

Thranduil looked up at him.

“I do, nin meleth!” he paused looking at waiting Thorin. “But I love you as much as ever and she does!” he hurried to declare.

Thorin shifted his glance to me.

“Let her speak on her behalf.”

Thranduil embraced me, supporting.

“I love you both!” I smiled at them, and my cheeks became ruddy.

All of a sudden Thorin laughed very cheerfully.

“You just said the words I said to you two, when you returned. I wanted to reconcile you, but you both were obstinate, and then you fell deeply into your passion, forgetting about everything…”

The Elven King and I blushed like tomatoes feeling like two naughty, guilty children. His hand tightened on mine so impatiently.

“But, Thorin, wait,” the Elven King interrupted him. “I was not going to deprive you of Teriana. I fell in love with her the very moment I understood I missed my chance to compel her to respond to me. This was torturing and killing me greatly. I felt like I missed her and I could no longer do without her. When in Lorien I realized she would never yield to me, I knew, Thorin that you had the greatest treasure, and you were damned lucky that she loved you so much. As much as I was glad for you, so much did I envy you. And when she rushed to Dol Guldur, I finally learnt what a fool I’d been. When she was in danger all I could do was to have her back. I wasn’t thinking about myself at that moment…” he writhed in pain, and I started to stroke his back. Thranduil gave me a thankful gaze and continued. “I’ve been trying to return the passion flames when she told me she was dreaming of me. But I met with ever strongest resistance on her part and soon found that I had been defeated…” he paused again, staring deeply into Thorin’s frozen eyes. “I’ve got it too late, Thorin. I wanted her not only physically, but she already belonged to you and there was no chance for me…” he said in a fading voice in despair.

Thorin suddenly moved closer to us and took the Elven King’s hand.

“There’s still a chance for you, miz duzkak!” he said and set his eyes on me.

I hugged the Elven King who felt at a loss.

“Yes, I think you have it, nin aran!” I cradled his cheeks with my hands and gazed into his extremely terrific, amazing sapphire eyes.

“Have I?” Thranduil asked below his breath. “Oh, please don’t give the condemned man a false hope, Caranmeril.” There was some uncertainty in his eyes.

So the next moment he’s got the assurance of my true intention when I began kissing his pale lips tenderly.

Thorin suddenly embraced us both so tightly, that the Elven King even groaned in pain.

“Love has produced some heroes but even more idiots. You are both fools, and I’m even the greater fool! But I do love and adore you!”

“No, you are not!” we laughed cheerfully and toppled Thorin on his back and then pounced on him with rampant kisses.

“Love you!” Thranduil and I whispered in unison to our Dwarf King and exchanged sly glances.

And then we started pulling Thorin’s arms toward each other with passionate cries.

“He’s mine!”

Thorin laughed adorably, dragging us to him. Finally he won, and we collapsed on his chest, giggling merrily.

***

The summer was close to its end when we three returned from Ered Luin.

Balin and Bofur came out to the gate to meet us.

We radiated joy and kept smiling at each other as we got off the horses.

“So glad to see you three reunited and brimming with unending happiness!” Balin greeted us with a warm smile, helping Bofur lead our horses away. He returned to us and advised. “Why don’t you get married again? I meant the three of you. You should confirm your victory.”

We exchanged our contented glances.

Frightened Bofur looked at Balin, getting pale.

“Balin, what are you saying??? I’ve told you I have no tears left! I had wept myself out when our kings got married three times before!” he resented anxiously and set all of us laughing.

***

The same evening before our wedding I had a conversation with Thranduil.

We stood on the balcony which was entwined with his blooming scarlet roses, and he held me very tenderly, his sapphire eyes staring into mine.

“Nin muin Caranmeril! (My dear Caranmeril!) Since you departed to Ered Luin with Thorin, I’d been thinking of your words all the time. I refused to believe what you said about me. There’s no power in Universe that could part us and extinguish the fire of our love, of our passion…” his hand stroked my silver strands and then got to my cheek.

“Yes, nin aran.” I said, smiling affectionately. “I know our flame is burning. I felt desperate saying those things in the cave. I couldn’t believe your confession because it was out of blue sky for me. I wasn’t ready for that. You got me stunned.” I tried to defend myself.

Thranduil smiled indulgently.

“I see, nin muin Caranmeril. I wanted to make sure you responded to me and took me seriously for I was true in my feelings towards you. I’m the one thing, and you know now I’m a sure thing too. I’m a man with a future. Your future. Our future.” he said staring fixedly at me.

The Elven King pressed his forehead against mine, gazing dreamily into the depths of my eyes.

“I love you so much, Caranmeril. Ú-nesta selaib nin meleth. (No herb can heal my love). My heart burns with love, and it also aches with desire that tells me you are mine, and I can’t wait for the night when we will be alone with you.”

“And with our Thorin.” I gave him a quick prompt. “The only cure for love is marriage.”

The Elven King wrinkled his nose in a sly smile and said.

“Yes. We are three now!” he squeezed my waist and kissed me. “Such luring outlook is to my liking as well.”

I got confused.

“No. That’s not what I meant, you elven debauchee!” I patted him on his cheek, smiling shyly and then added. “You first seduced me and then enticed me from the path of virtue. You forcibly made me fall in love with you cleverly playing your crafty, fateful trick on me. Evil communications corrupt good manners, nin aran.”

Thranduil giggled at my words, gave me a hot hug and explained.

“Oh, no, Caranmeril! I simply bared you true passionate elven nature and roused your eroticism, sexiness, sensuous temperament from sleep. Your innocence has turned into sensuousness. So don’t forget that we are elves and we are ardent in love.” He mentioned proudly.

“And what about dwarves?” I asked feeling curious. “Aren’t they passionate?”

Thranduil ran his fingers through my hair and whispered. “Not sure what to reply to you on this matter, Caranmeril, but I think one of them is definitely hot.” He pinched my buttocks so hard that I even bounced in his arms with a gasp.

“Can you do me a favor? No, an exclusion?” he wondered eagerly, and I noticed these impatient, excited twinkles in his eyes.

“What?” I wondered intrigued.

He stooped to my ear and began whispering anxiously. My cheeks began burning in shameful flames.

“So I could be your first again!” he ended and looked at me pleadingly.

I addressed him an upbraiding glance.

“Patience is not your forte, nin aran.”

His lips stretched in a pleased smile.

“So your answer is YES, Caranmeril?” Thranduil asked, foretasting my positive answer.

I decided to break his heart.

“Unfortunately, I will have to say NO to you ‘cause our deal still stands.”

Thranduil was in shock.

“As far as I know, Thorin has cancelled this deal, Caranmeril. Thus, you’re free in your choices and decisions.”

I snuggled up to his chest and batted my eyelashes.

“That’s it, nin aran! But still I’m hard in my decision like the mountain on whose surface I now stand. So please wait until the day after tomorrow night and until you get your piece of the pie!”

The Elven King squeezed me in his embrace.

“Excellent, my foxy! That’s what I love about you!” he whispered in my ear, tickling me with his lips. “But remember that I won’t be slack at using my right to make love to you first, when our night comes, and you will feel all the ardor of my passion.”

I giggled my amusement in his arms.

“The path to your heart’s desire is never overgrown, nin aran.”

Thranduil’s lips were nigh to gifting me a kiss.

“Yes, because you are my heart’s desire, nin muin Caranmeril.”

***

Who said that time before the wedding goes very slowly? I believe that guy was completely wrong. We had so much to do and check that by noon I was dizzy with all this haste. The last time we got married for the first time, everything was prepared neatly and meticulously. But now we were tied for time and each of us was eager to get married, it felt like a real insanity. Well, I felt very much obliged to all the elven and the dwarvish dressmakers immensely. They have been working nonstop through the whole night, sewing, embroidering and decorating our wedding garments.

Meanwhile, Thorin instructed Balin to attend to the invitations, and to give urgent notice to all the guests whose homes were far from the Dwarvish Kingdom, such as Bilbo Baggins’s.

And when this exciting day finally came, I swear I nearly died from overjoy, though I tried to keep my temper with all my might.

We all looked just smashing. Frankly speaking, I love the details but I don’t like to describe them, because I’m sure it’s not true that fine feathers make fine birds. A bird is known by its voice and a man by his deeds.

Nevertheless, I will say a few words about our outfits because so much time has been spent to make us irresistible.

Thorin’s garment was very elaborate lavishly adorned with jewelry. He wore dark blue silken breeches, a white silken shirt with a golden acorn on an immaculate shirt front, and a long gold brocade tunic with embroidered edges, and he looked grandiose and romantic.

The Elven King was dressed in an embroidered loose long gown that had a silvery sheen, and the center of attraction was his silver rose, a luxurious brooch on his chest. He looked so pompous.

And my wedding dress was a real masterpiece again. A very long white low-necked gown, with a long train and butterfly sleeves, embroidered with pearls, diamonds and other precious stones, they shimmered and dazzled like little fires in the sun.

And of course, my head, like kings’ heads, was crowned with the same gorgeous crown that Thorin had presented me for my coronation.

In our good tradition Balin performed the part of my father and led me to my husbands on the road of happiness through the arches mantled with flowers.

When I reached the wooden platform and the two kings held out their hands to help me up, I noticed the Elven King hiding something behind his back and smiling mysteriously at me.

In a second I saw the reason for this when the king Thranduil handed me a beautiful bouquet of twelve large buds of pure white roses.

I felt a little amazed because of their color.

But then the Elven King made it clear.

“Don’t be amazed, Caranmeril. You are the scarlet rose of mine. But today you will have white roses, for you are my precious bride and you both match perfectly well. Purity to purity!”

I gifted him an appreciative smile.

“Where did you get them, nin aran? We don’t have white roses in Erebor.”

Thranduil wrinkled his nose in a coquettish, cunning smile.

“Yes, we have them in our garden on the western slope of the Mountain.” he cautiously reminded me. “You may have forgotten that.” He feignedly bent his brows.

I racked my mind recollecting the garden I had passed through a millions times. There were no white roses, not a single one. There were no white roses even on the balcony. Nowhere. Only red color roses.

Thranduil winked at me and uttered.

“Well..mmm…erm…Take it easy, Caranmeril! I used a little thimbleful of magic.” His glance slid along the silhouette of Gandalf on his right.

“Oh! A thimbleful of magic you said!” I exclaimed, smiling broadly at my witty elven husband. “What a wonderful idea, nin aran! You are simply the best wizard I’ve ever seen!”

Thranduil grinned merrily.

“Yeah! That’s about me, Caranmeril! Simply the best you can offer yourself! My magical powers are invisible except to the eye of love.” he looked very proud.

It was not the only surprise from him, as it turned out.

When it was time to exchange the rings, our sweet children Thorin and Gilithiel wearing beautiful festive garments brought them on a velvet pillow as before. Thranduil put his ring on my finger. This time it looked very special, a bouquet of tiny white roses, accompanied by tiny sparkling diamonds.

I didn’t have time to admire the beauty of the ring when he pulled another one out of his sleeve. And it was a bouquet of tiny scarlet roses.

“Sweet Yavanna!” I exclaimed in a stunned voice, gazing at the second ring.

“Yes, yes, yes. You are still my Caranmeril!” Thranduil wrinkled his nose funnily, provoking my and Thorin’s merry smiles. 

I hugged him thankfully and we kissed.

Then I touched the sleeve of his wedding gown and pretended looking inside.

“No more surprises to come, nin aran, eh?”

Thranduil licked his lips, showing me a great deal of concern, and I noticed sassy twinkles danced in his eyes.

He pulled me in closer and whispered with a breath so hot it made my ear warm.

“This is not the place you must be looking into, my precious. Aim your eyes a bit lower…” he puffed in my ear and instead of looking down, I blushed and looked up at him.

Thranduil was grinning so cheekily that I really have no idea how I could resist my extreme urge to hit his butt and punish him for his audacity.

But the tension diffused as soon as Balin called me, and my resentment reached its cessation.

The white-bearded dwarf approached me and smiled kindly.

“Love will creep where it cannot go.” Balin mentioned, eliciting my sincere laugh recalling Thranduil’s uneasy adventures to Ered Luin.

“Melithyr pen tairias. (No difficulties for Lovers.) The course of true love never runs smooth.” The Elven King winked at me cheerfully.

But then Balin cleared his throat.

“Khm…well, my queen, I believe, you’d better…I mean why don’t you change your surname on Oakenrose?”

My face sank in reverie, smiling.

“That’s a very good idea, Balin! Thank you so much! I will certainly think about it.” and I gave him a warm, friendly hug.

When the three of us had finally said our marriage vows and the official part was over, it was time for entertainment, I mean dancing.

The two kings were very courteous. The first dance was always Thorin’s and the second belonged to Thranduil, but after that, the sequence was impossible to predict, because Thranduil was always trying to outdo Thorin.

He snatched me from Thorin’s hands.

“One last dance, just one last dance, nin meleth!” he prayed again and again. Thorin had to give in, laughing heartily at his words.

“Yes, of course! Don’t worry, miz duzkak!” he agreed, smiling nicely at me.

When we stopped dancing, the two kings danced together, and Balin kept me company.

Our next dance with Thranduil seemed endless because it lasted until the next musical composition, and then another and another.

And it felt like Thranduil didn’t care, for we had a very long and tender conversation.

His voice kept whispering to me as we danced.

“I feel so happy when I’m close to you now.” his eyes devoured me with passionate power. “I feared, I thought I would have to wait another thousand years for your response…” his voice sounded a bit melancholic.

I calmed my elven husband with my warm smile and fondled his cheek.

“Patience attracts happiness; it brings near that which is far, nin aran.”

“You must be kidding me, Caranmeril! I’ve never been patient in my life.” His answer rang immediately.

“Not this time, nin aran. Your intent desire hasn’t failed you this time.”

Thranduil held me dearly and whispered.

“My desire never fails me when it concerns you, Caranmeril.” He kissed me so sensuous that I felt vertiginous.

My elven husband was distracted for a second and said below his breath.

“But, I can admit that love is not the number of kisses, or how often you get them, love is the feeling that still lingers long in your heart after the kiss is over.”

His beautiful words made me smile broadly.

“Aw, you are an inborn maker of rhymes, nin aran!” I made a compliment on his eloquence.

Thranduil’s reaction was quite predictable, and he shot his playful wink at me.

“You haven’t yet fathomed that hot potentiality of mine, nin muin Caranmeril. It means that we will have it all ahead.”

I rewarded him with a very warm smile. I felt really happy.

The Elven King kissed me and provoked my next smile with his words.

“Happy girls are the prettiest, Caranmeril. So keep on smiling I love the way you do it.”

I couldn’t help but laugh and hugged him tightly whispering in his ear.

“You know I love you so much, nin aran!”

“Of course you do, otherwise I wouldn’t take a chance on.” Thranduil sent me his sassy wink and added. “And that’s why you will dance every dance with me tonight, Caranmeril and after you will see what our bodies are made for, you will watch and wonder.” He put an end to our conversation by kissing me.

The Elven King hadn’t lied. He kept me close to him for the rest of our celebration noticing Thorin’s sidelong glances.

Meanwhile, I watched our guests around having a real fun. I glimpsed at the dwarves starting a mock fight, and Bilbo talking to Gandalf.

My eyes met Legolas with Tauriel who smiled kindly at me. There were three children by their feet playing with precious stones: Thorin, Gilithiel and Oropher.

I heard Bilbo talking to Thorin; he invited us to the Harvest Feast to Hobbiton and Thorin promised we would visit him soon.

At the end of our feast, much later that evening, when we three were about to leave our guests and seclude ourselves, Thorin embraced Thranduil and me and led us to the front gate of the Lonely Mountain.

“Miz uzbad, how did you guess to get the Elven King drunk?” I wondered remembering our escape from the Easterlings.

Thorin rubbed his bristled cheek against mine and replied.

“My dear Roses of Erebor, I was going to tell about my dream tonight.” He informed us.

Thranduil giggled and then stole our kisses.

“Nin meleth, from this moment on, please tell us everything point by point. I’m intrigued to hear your story.”

“OOHH! Roses of Erebor sound rather alluring!” I stated feeling excited.

“Don’t worry, my treasures, we have a long night ahead!” Thorin specified and hugged us even tighter.

The Elven King winked at Thorin and declared complacently.

“Do not forget that you are very lucky, nin meleth ‘cause this night you will spend in a company of the most sensuous and charming roses!”

Thorin laughed his pleasure and nodded.

“Yes, miz duzkak! Certainly, I won’t!” he agreed.

***

And then came our first wedding night.

And it was almost like in my dream. Our family bed exhaled fragrance; it was riotous with oaken leaves and rose petals.

Thorin loved me, loved his treasurable Elven King, and the three of us loved one another. And then Thorin loved me alone, and then it was the Elven King’s turn. He was no longer shy of Thorin’s presence, for he had nothing more to hide. And Thorin kept calm, feeling that Teriana loved him, and her feelings never changed, she was always true to him.

In a word, each of us understood that love was the only power that held us together, and everything else paled before it.

The two kings and the one queen – Thorin, Thranduil, and Teriana.


End file.
